The Hankel Copycat
by Laurella
Summary: An Un-Sub appears to be following the murders originally committed by Tobias Hankel. Because of their familiarity with the case, the BAU is assigned to find the Un-Sub. Reid agrees not to stay on the sidelines for this case
1. Born

Thank you to those who caught the error,

I don't know how that happened,

Here is the real chapter.

I actually wrote this back during Season 7.

I've updated it for Season 9

Chapter 1 Born

 _Twenty-Three Years Ago . . ._

It was almost two o'clock in the morning. There was a heavy rain along with thunder and lightning. The clouds weren't completely able to block the full moon that evening. It had made the evening very creepy and unfortunately, a bit dangerous.

The local ER had gotten swamped that night.

While statistically the full moon did not cause an increase in ER visits or people activing crazy, this night was different. It was one of those nights when the crazies decided to rejoice in their oddities.

Several of those occurrences had ended with people in the hospital. There were a couple of teens that had been brought in inebriated from a party. They had tried to skateboard off of a pool slide.

An entire group had come from some kind of show-off stunts with their cars. It had ended up in a five car pileup on the highway.

The nurses on duty were working with the doctors. There were people crying in pain and others that were screaming obscenities at the other patients. It was a night a night of pandemonium

"Do you think it can get any worse?" One of the nurses, Carol, said to her friend next to her. She was covered in vomit from one her patients. She tossed the plastic covering that protected her scrubs into the bin.

"You get the next odd ball that comes in just because you said that." The nurse, Bea, replied tossing her own blood soaked covering.

The conversation ended at that.

The nurses only had that moment before they were needed. Both were either trying to help patient's injuries and also keep some of the others under control.

Like all things that had been said before something goes wrong, Bea got her wish.

Carol and Bea were near the doors to the ER when a woman came in. She was disheveled and soaking wet. At first look it could be assumed that she was homeless. The women let out a shriek, announcing her arrival

The woman was clearly pregnant and ready to burst.

"She's all yours." Bea said to Carol moving with her to help the woman unto a gurney.

Carol tried talking to the woman. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Then the lord said unto Israel." The woman responded. "Wherefore criest thou unto me?"

She let out another wail of pain.

Carol looked over the woman to see if there was a medical alert bracelet or something that could at least give the woman's name.

"My name is Carol." Carol said to the woman as the two nurses moved her to one of the trauma beds. "Can you please tell me your name?"

The woman looked back and forth between the two nurses. "God made Eve from Adam's rib." The woman said to Carol. She then looked to Bea. "Women cursed by Eve with the blood and the pain of child birth."

"Can you tell me your name or a family member we can call?" Bea tried. "We will help you through this."

"The curse of blood fell upon all women and then on to Jezebel." The woman proclaimed to the celling. She then went through another fit of contractions.

"I'll get a psych consult." Bea said stepping away.

"If ever the Devil was born without a pair of horns. It was Jezebel." The woman called out at one of the other nurses.

Carol managed to move the woman into a better position on the bed. She continued talking smoothly in an effort to try and calm her. She then quickly did a check to see how far along the woman was. It wouldn't be long before she would give birth.

She wondered if the woman even truly understood that she was pregnant. It was a wonder how she even knew to come to the hospital.

"We are going to help you through this." Carol said.

Bea returned along with one of the ER doctors. "I called Dr. Phillips for the consult." Bea said to Carol. "He will be down in a moment."

"I don't know if he is going to make it." The doctor, Dr. Smith, stated. He positioned himself to assist the baby. "Do we have a name?"

"No," Carol answered.

The birth was rough.

The woman continued to spout what sounded like biblical passages.

Carol did not have a strong familiarization with the Bible. She wasn't sure if all the phrases were from there.

Bea tried to tune the woman's rants out as she tried to hold her into position. The woman was starting to remind her of the mother from the book Carrie. All she needed was for a girl to be born and the woman to immediately name her that.

"The head has crowned." Dr. Smith stated.

"You hear that, one more push." Carol continued to stay positive for the sake of the mother and the child.

"Eve was cursed with Cain who struck down his brother Abel." The woman shouted at Carol

"It's a girl." Dr. Smith announced.

Carol and Bea listened to the sound of the baby's crying.

The woman reached up her hand and held something that was around her neck. She then closed her eyes.

"You need to open your eyes." Carol said to the woman.

"She's bleeding out." Dr. Smith stated.

Bea quickly moved to care for the baby. So far it seemed that she was healthy, surprisingly.

"We'll take care of her." Carol said trying to get the woman's attention to wake her.

The doctors continued working on the woman.

"I'm calling it." Dr. Smith stated after a moment. "Time of death, 0336."

Bea and Carol worked to remove the medical devices from the woman to prepare to move her.

Another nurse had come to move the baby to the nursery for care.

Carol then took notice of what the woman had gripped earlier on her neck. It was a cross necklace. Really it wasn't all that surprising considering her rants.

Carefully she undid the necklace and held it up to look at it.

"That looks real." Bea said looking at the cross. "She looks homeless. How did she get a hold of something like that?"

"I don't know." Carol replied. "Didn't Mike work his way through college with that pawn broker?

"Yeah." Bea answered. "I'll finish this up. I think you better check with him on that."

Carol immediately walked over to the administration desk.

A small man was working at the desk.

"Mike," Carol said addressing him. "Can you tell the difference between a real gold necklace and a fake?"

"You kidding? That's what got me through college." Mike said holding out his hand to accept the necklace. Mike pulled out his reading glasses and looked over necklace. "Yup, this is real. 24 Karat. Where did it come from?"

"Jane Doe." Carol answered. "Died after giving birth. Really strange, because she seemed homeless. She wouldn't give her name or anything."

"I've got a box here." Mike said reaching under the desk. "That way you can leave it with her personnel effects. Maybe someone knows her." He handed the boxed necklace back to Carol.

Carol walked back to the ER. She wondered if anyone knew who the woman was.

 _Present day._

It was mid-afternoon. There were only a few clouds outside. It would have been a nice day to be outside. There were those that weren't able to enjoy the sunshine. Several college students were in the library working on their assignments.

Sitting alone at one of the tables was a young girl. Her hair was black. She had a black skirt, black sweater, black shoes and a barely seen white button shirt. Around her neck was a small gold cross necklace.

The girl was looking over what looked like crime scene photos. It seemed to be something from a criminal studies class. She was diligently taking notes off of the photos.

"I want to be out in the sun." One of the girls, Harper, said to her other girlfriend, Alexa. "My tan is almost gone."

"You know that tanning in the sun prematurely ages you." Alexa responded.

"So," Harper replied. "I'll be old anyway. I'll probably gain 15 pounds by then."

"That old saying the woman gain 10 or more pounds after college." Alexa responded.

Harper looked longingly at the window. She then looked at the other patrons in the library. "I bet she needs to stay in here."

"I know." Alexa replied. "She doesn't talk with anybody. She doesn't go out. Have you heard her in class? She's creepy."

All at once the girl stood. She hastily grabbed her stuff and then moved quickly out of the library.

"Creepy nut case." Alexa commented.

The girl quickly walked out of the library and made her way to the dormitories. She did not speak or acknowledge anyway along the way.

When she reached her room she closed and locked the door. The girl then fell, face first, onto her bed. She put her pillow over her head, stuffing it into her ears. She whimpered out loud into the room.

Eventually she turned over and stared into the room with tear soaked eyes. "No, Tobias." She whispered.


	2. The Case

Tannerose5 – Welcome back. Thank you for enjoying Old Friends and Surprises. I thought it would be interesting if Reid's daughter wasn't a book worm or rather a little toughy. I had originally wrote the story with both Rowena and Doris being taken. It was because of Rowena that they were able to get free.

ahowell1993 – I used the names from that episode just because, both girls here are just as bad. I am afraid that it isn't in Vegas this round.

Chapter 2 The Case

It was still earlier morning in DC.

J.J. and Morgan both arrived at roughly the same time. They walked off the elevator together and towards the BAU conference room.

"This is pretty early." Morgan said.

"I take you didn't hear anything about this case either." J.J. said.

"No, all I got was come in early." Morgan answered.

When they reached the conference room Hotch and Garcia were already there.

Even though she was a new profiler J.J. immediately took in the dim looks on the faces on both Hotch and Garcia. Garcia was barely able to acknowledge the two when they came in.

Morgan took a seat next to Garcia. "What's going on Baby-Girl?"

She looked at Morgan with an almost pleading look.

"We'll wait for everyone else." Hotch said in what seemed like a slight rescue to Garcia.

Garcia did not say anything she went back to working on her laptop that was on the desk. Her finger strokes though were not at the fiery speed the team was accustomed to.

A moment later Blake and Rossi came in.

"We got this case directly from the director." Hotch began.

"Hang on Hotch, shouldn't we wait on Reid." Morgan asked a little surprised from Hotch starting the briefing.

"I purposely didn't tell him that we were meeting this early." Hotch answered.

"Why." Blake asked.

"It is possible that we have a copy-cat." Garcia spoke up.

Morgan and J.J. looked at her. They had known her for a long time. They knew she wanted to speak right then. She wanted to release the emotions that were in her.

She finally looked up from the computer. "There is no easy way to say this." She clicked on the remote to turn on the screen. She didn't even look at it. "This was committed two days ago, in Mississippi."

The team looked at the obvious crime scene photo across the screen. It was clearly the living room of a nicer home. Two bodies were laid out on the floor covered in blood.

There was something about the crime scene that became the focus of the team's attention. Written in what looked like blood on the wall in large letters was a single name, Tobias.

"Tobias," Blake said going through in her head the previous cases she knew of.

The team sat uncomfortably for a moment.

"Our victims are Michael Baker and his wife Karen. They didn't have any kids. He was upper management at a bank. She was an accountant." Hotch brought the teams attention back to the current case.

"Are there any other similarities?" Morgan finally asked.

"They left a piece of paper with a bible verse written on it, 1 Timothy 6:10" Hotch answered.

"For the love of money is the root of all evil: which while some coveted after, they have erred from the faith, and pierced themselves through with many sorrows." Rossi quoted solemnly.

"No phone call prior to the murder?" J.J. asked. She didn't even look at her tablet. She didn't want to.

"Afterwards, this time." Garcia answered. "The Un-Sub used a voice scrambler. I'm running it now."

She clicked on the computer and the team listened to the altered voice. "Tobias has taken another sinner. Death to those who stop the righteous work."

Rossi looked over the crime scene photos on his tablet. "I thought this case hadn't been released yet?"

"It hasn't." Garcia said. "I stored it someplace where it shouldn't have been released from. The Replicator never even saw it, I made sure of that."

"I don't understand." Blake said. "Why would Reid not be a part of this? I've never been familiarized with this case."

The team looked at Alex. It was clear that Reid had never told her about what happened.

"Several years ago we had a case in Georgia. It was a missioned based serial killer." Morgan began.

"Agent Gideon and Agent Prentiss were involved in the original case." Hotch added.

"He was killing those who he had deemed as sinners." Morgan continued. "He posted the murders on the internet. He called the cops from their homes just before the murder."

"People thought the internet videos were movie trailers or something." Garcia said. "The videos were passed around, hundreds of peoples saw them."

"The videos were meant to warn people against sinning." Hotch explained. "People didn't understand that they were watching actual murders."

"Have there been any postings of these murders?" Rossi asked. Hotch had familiarized Rossi with what had happened not long after he had joined the BAU.

"I'm doing searches. Nothing has come up yet." Garcia answered.

"Rossi, Blake." Hotch said to the two agents. "Since you two were not part of the original investigation, you are going to have the fresh eyes on this case."

"I've loaded the original case with Tobias Hankel onto your tablets." Garcia said. "I even loaded the ikky pieces."

"Were the bodies treated the same way after death?" Morgan asked looking over the files. There was clearly a lot of blood present.

"I would say yes." Garcia answered.

"They were drained of blood. We don't know how precise yet." Hotch answered.

"What does this case have to do with Reid?" Blake could tell that this was emotional to all of them. She wanted to know what was going on. There was no doubt in her mind that the case would still be handled professionally by the team, yet they were not being open with her about what happened.

"Reid." JJ said getting up from her seat.

Reid had walked into the conference room.

Garcia quickly turned off the screen

"I thought I was early." Reid said looking at the blank screen. He did get a look at the crime scene photo before it went blank. He continued to look at the blank screen. "Are there other similarities?"

"The bible verses. Treatment of the bodies. Calling police after the murders." Hotch answered. "We are still looking for videos on the internet."

"Forensics?" Reid asked. He slowly took a seat avoiding eye contact.

"We have a possible partial fingerprint." Garcia said. "It was ran, no hits."

"So our Un-Sub hasn't been fingerprinted." Reid was emotionless has he talked.

"No one on this team would think less of you if you didn't get involved in this one." Morgan said.

"I know this case better than anybody." Reid answered. "This case should still be classified."

"The Un-Sub somehow found out about it." Hotch said. "We need to talk with everyone involved in the original case. Detective Farraday is still in the area. I've told him that we are coming. We are going to Georgia to interview those originally involved in the case, then we will go to Mississippi. Wheels up in twenty."

Without speaking, the team got out of their seats and headed towards the tarmac.


	3. Going to Georgia

tannerose5 –

thank you for your review on Old Friends and Surprises. Mary Anne did not want to tie Spencer down with a child. She was worried that they were not compatible and would be hurtful to Rowena. Plus her crazy parents would never approve of him. Doris was the one that really pressured Mary Anne into telling Spencer. She figured she could counter Mary Anne's parents. He's in her life and I think he proved himself a good parent with the biology teacher.

Reid is going to try to do the best he can. He is a good profiler and he knows this case. You are right, Alex will go mother hen on Reid, especially because he kept this from her. It seems that you have guessed ahead, the team does divide in a future chapter. Hotch does divide Reid and J.J.

Ahowell1993 – I was going with Maeve being dead. You are right though he would need her for this. It is only going to be worse.

Chapter 3 Going to Georgia

Alex continued to watch the team while they boarded the plane. They were all very grim. She figured early on that Rossi was told about the Hankel case. There was something about this case, something dramatic.

Despite the friendship that she had with Reid she wondered why he never told her about this. It almost seemed like there was something about the case that was different, life changing.

On the jet the team settled into their seats. Morgan had purposely sat next to Reid. J.J. seemed solemn and had taken a seat by herself. Rossi sat next to Alex.

"I had Garcia look into the Baker's before the briefing." Hotch began. "They were both successful upper middle class."

The team looked at the photos of the Baker's and the crime scene photos.

"Michael Baker had been recently acquitted in a small money laundering scheme at his bank a few years ago. There seems to be a sentiment that he managed to escape conviction."

"So the story was in the paper?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, it was, locally." Hotch answered. "There are several editorials and private amateur investigations into it.

Rossi looked at the news report on his tablet. "So we have to assume that the Un-Sub is local to Mississippi. Maybe they spent some time in Georgia, or they are from there."

"I think it is safe to assume that the Un-Sub grew up in a strict religious household." Morgan said. "They did make references to the bible." He did not want to make the open comparison to the Hankel case.

"We'll have to look into who might have grievances with the Bakers." J.J. finally spoke up. "I mean this could be just as much about them."

Alex looked at J.J. after she spoke. She wondered if the younger profiler was trying to distance herself from the Hankel side of the case. If she was then why? Alex wanted to know what happened in Georgia.

"Was there the possibility of another murder prior? This doesn't look like a first kill to me." Morgan said.

"It's possible." Hotch said. "I'm having Garcia run a search for similar parameters in case there was a murder or prior. So far there has been nothing."

"The Kyle's were Tobias Hankel's first real murder." Reid finally spoke.

The team was silent for a moment after Reid had made the statement.

"Kid you know that it was Raphael that committed those murders." Morgan said. "Raphael didn't have the emotions. He was only carrying out the mission."

"We will still look over the unsolved murders in the area." Hotch said.

Alex was confused for a moment. Was Raphael someone else involved in the case? She hadn't looked at the Hankel case yet on her tablet yet. She wanted fresh eyes on this new case. However she would need to look at it.

They were interrupted by Garcia's image popping onto the screen. "I have bad news. I have the footage of the Baker's murder. It was posted about an hour ago."

"Can you trace it?" Hotch asked.

"Working on it, Sir." Garcia answered. "The file was uploaded on a college site."

"What is the site?" Morgan asked.

"The site is used by college students that want to make movies. A few RomComs, historically inaccurate dramas, mostly horror movies. It's mostly cheap camera work, shot at bad angles, real Blair Witch Project stuff."

"What's Blair Witch Project?" Reid asked.

J.J. hid a smile. It was nice to have a moment of normal Reid.

"Can you trace the site?" Morgan asked.

"You are already on your way there, Georgia." Garcia said. "The video could have been uploaded from anywhere though."

"Is there any other illegal activity on the site that you can see?" Morgan asked.

"Besides the atrocious acting that makes Paris Hilton look like Greta Garbo." Garcia said. "No, all it is student projects. It comes from various schools by the looks of it."

"Are Un-Sub can't be a college student." Rossi said. "There is too much organization here."

"Send us the video." Hotch ordered.

Garcia nodded and then clicked off.

The video opened with a panoramic shot of the Baker household. The camera moved over the living room slowly. There was emphasis in the shots of the more expensive items in the house. The Un-Sub entered into the side of the shot, only momentarily. It appeared that they were dressed in black. A few moments later Michael Baker came in.

"Death to the sinner." The scrambled voice said.

Baker seemed unaware of what was happening. He sat down on the couch with a bowl of chips. All at once he jumped. "Who are. . ." Baker didn't get the chance to finish the sentence. One round went off.

There was commotion in the other room. A dark figure moved across the screen. It didn't stay long enough to make an assessment. Another gun shot was heard. The screen then cut to a shot of Michael and Karen together on the floor. It was the same as in the crime scene photo when they were found.

The dark figure was scene writing the name on the wall where the bodies were.

"And I will beat down his foes before his face, and plague them that hate him." The scrambled voice stated.

"Psalm 89." Reid provided the answer.

With that the screen went blank.

"Is there any way you can gauge the height or the build of the Un-Sub?" Morgan asked.

"It's too much of a blur," Garcia answered. "I'm running the image now to see if the voice was on there during the recording or placed on their afterwards. This would be a lot easier if I had the original recording."

"Do what you can." Hotch said encouragingly. "Also see if the original murders or anything about them is posted on the same site."

"That I will do," Garcia said clicking the screen off.

The team went through the video again on their screens.

"It looks like this was taken with one camera, with the camera still. It didn't follow the action, so it was stationary." Morgan said.

"That means there is probably only one Un-Sub and not a team." Hotch figured.

"I think we need to examine how much this Un-Sub knows about the original Tobias Hankel murder." Rossi said.

"The Un-Sub knew Tobias' name." Morgan began.

"They knew about the religious motivations obviously." J.J. added.

"They also knew that the murders were posted on the internet." Morgan said.

"Tobias Hankel used the camera on the victim's computer to record the murders. It was a still camera." Hotch stated. "This Un-Sub could be following the same mindset."

"He also stalked the victims, watching for them to commit a sin." Morgan said. "This Un-Sub may have done the same."

"We'll have to look over the Baker's computers." J.J. said. "Is it possible that he knows about Hankel's life? I mean about his father and everything."

"Maybe this Un-Sub feels connected because of similar abuses." Morgan said.

"How would they have stumbled across this case though?" Rossi said. "Garcia said she locked it away and I don't think anyone would even talk about this."

The team was stopped by this statement. They would need to interview those originally involved to gauge how much of the original case had been released. The silence was uneasy.

Reid had continued avoiding eye contact with the team.

Blake studied the team. She wasn't known for her patience. She had openly stated that she wasn't patient. Right now her patience was wearing very thin.

There was something that the team wasn't talking about and she wanted to know what it was. She slowly lifted the pad and discreetly looked at the Hankel case.


	4. A Little Girl

Chapter 4 A Little Girl

 _Sixteen years ago_.

The hotel banquet hall was done brightly. The room was clearly set-up for a beauty pageant.

In the back there were several stations set up. Several young girls from six to ten were preparing with their mothers.

A young girl with fair skin and blonde locks was fighting back tears while a woman fitted an outfit on her. It was a dress that looked like something from the 1950's with a matching hat.

"Do you remember your lines?" The woman asked in a domineering tone. She was dressed in a stylish business suit. Her nails had a recent manicure. The woman's blonde hair was done up to complete the look.

"Yes," the young girl answered.

"Are we going to have another incident like last time?" The woman asked.

"No," the little girl looked down and shook her head.

The woman took the girl's chin with her hand and lifted her head so the girl could not look away. "Stay focused, make sure you acknowledge the judges and always smile to the crowd."

"Yes," the girl answered.

"Yes, what?" The woman asked straitening up to look down at the child.

"Yes, Mommy."

The woman released the girl's chin. "You are fifth up. I'll be watching from the front row."

The girl silently got in line with the other girls in the pageant.

The woman went out to the audience. She took a seat next to a similarly dressed woman.

"Lucy," the woman said as she sat.

"Annabelle." The other woman said.

It was clear that the women were merrily exchanging pleasantries because of social conventions. They would quickly speak ill of the other if offered the opportunity.

"Where is your girl?" Annabelle said.

"She's number ten." Lucy replied.

"My little girl is number five." Annabelle said making it known that her child would be ahead of the other.

"You still did something amazing. Taking her in like that." Lucy said.

"I did what I thought was necessary. I had the means." Annabelle answered. "The girl needed a home and structure."

"However, you can never be sure of the breeding." Lucy said. "You can't be sure of her blood."

"That can be fixed with instruction and a strict regimen." Annabelle replied.

The tension was tight between the two women.

The women watched the young girls on the stage. Each walked across the stage graciously. They performed a small act for the judges before stepping off stage. The little girl that was adopted by Annabelle walked up the stairs and took that stage when her time came. She was nervous taking the stage.

Annabelle stared at the girl, not smiling.

The girl took a breath and began to recite the lines.

Annabelle mouthed the lines while the little girl recited. At the end, she made a show of applauding her.

When the show was over the judges were crowning the winners.

Lucy and Annabelle were still next to each other.

"She did very well," Annabelle said to Lucy as they crowned her daughter.

Lucy smiled at Annabelle. "Your girl did a good job. She should have been second or third."

"Thank you." Annabelle said. "I suppose we need to do more practice before the next pageant. First place is quite the achievement for your daughter."

"Yes, she's going to love going to state." Lucy answered.

It was a few months later.

Annabelle was in the living room talking on the phone. She was in a stylish dress and heals pacing back and forth in a heated conversation.

The little girl was playing with her dolls. She looked towards Annabelle for a moment and then got up. She walked over to the stairs and looked backed into the living room.

Annabelle seemed oblivious to the girl not being present.

The girl wondered up the stairs went into one of the bedrooms on the second floor. It was the master bedroom of the house.

Slowly the girl made her way to the vanity that was in one of the corners. She pulled out the stool and sat on her calves to look into the mirror. There were several bottles of makeup and other products on the table.

With a look of curiosity the girl took one the lipsticks and began to move it around her mouth. When she was done, she grabbed the blush and rubbed it over her cheeks. Even though she had worn make-up before she was not skilled in application. She then sprayed some hairspray onto her blonde locks.

She then started reciting the lines that Annabelle had given her during the pageant. She smiled politely and then went into the thank you speech that the other girl had given.

Annabelle walked in right then. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing, Mommy." The girl immediately cowered.

The woman grabbed several pieces of tissue and began wiping the girls face roughly.

The girl struggled with the harsh treatment.

"I told you not to defy me." Annabelle spoke harshly. "I gave you beautiful dresses and sent you to dance class so you can go to the pageants."

"I want to do pageants." The girl said in-between the tears.

"Is that why you did so poorly." Annabelle grabbed the brush from the vanity and began to try to brush out the blonde locks. She started to pull on the girl's locks.

The pulling only made the girl cry harder. She tried to move away from Annabelle.

Annabelle couldn't work the snarls out with her brush. She grabbed the scissors and started cutting out the snarls.

"Mommy, please I'll do better I promise." The girl cried.

Annabelle continued to cut the hair. The cutting was done randomly making the length very uneven.

"Do you see what you made me do?!" Annabelle said. "Go to your room. Don't come out until I come get you!"

Without a word the girl went to her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed.

Annabelle retrieved the child at dinner time.

They sat down and ate.

"Your hair looks terrible." Annabelle said to the girl. "You better figure something out before school tomorrow."

The girl continued looking at her plate. "Yes, Mommy." She said.

In the morning, the girl sat at the same vanity as before. Annabelle was brushing the girls hair and trying to arrange barrettes in the hair. "It is a shame that you have such pretty hair, but it doesn't like to stay put."

The girl tried to remain solemn.

"I'll clean your bed while you are school. You need to learn to stop wetting the bed or I am going to find a way for you to wear diapers at night."

"Yes, Mommy." The girl responded.

When they were done, Annabelle drove the girl to school dropping her off with the other moms. The girl jumped out of the car and immediately went into the school without acknowledging anyone else.


	5. Georgia

tannerose5 – Hotch did not want Blake or Rossi to be fully informed. He wanted someone to have a fresh mind on this case because the rest of the team was so emotionally connected. He didn't want them to become equally biased. The team is a little biased thinking that the Un-Sub is male. There is more on the girl coming up and things are not going to be good for J.J. in a moment.

NatalieGH – I had originally scrapped this story because of the first chapter. I didn't know how to set this story without the birth scene (which was inspired by the book Carrie.) I don't really do birth scenes. I hope you enjoy what is coming up.

Chapter 5 Georgia

On the plane ride to Georgia the team had remained silent after Garcia had showed them the video.

In the uncomfortable silence, Blake looked at the original file of the Tobias Hankel case. The write-up that Garcia had given her and Rossi had placed the case in chronological order.

She had read about the physical and emotional abuse that Charles Hankel had committed against his son Tobias after his mom, Meredith, had left when he was seven.

It appeared that Garcia had managed to track her down. Meredith had ended up having an affair with a wealthy man in Atlanta. She had changed her identity to get married, leaving her past with Charles behind her. The man was significantly older than her and she had managed to inherit a large sum of money after he had died.

Blake then read about Tobias' decent into drug addiction and how he ended up caring for his father in the end. This captured her curiosity for a second.

From her own experiences and study, Blake knew children that had suffered abuse from parental figures rarely returned home to care for the abusers. The only exception was in cases where the abusers had maintained an emotional hold on their victims. She was sure that Charles had placed undo guilt on his son to have the control.

What made Blake take a momentary pause was when she read how Tobias had killed his father to put an end to his suffering. From there she read about the three personalities that took over Tobias. She saw the names. Tobias of course, Charles the father, and the final personality, Raphael who was the Archangel and mediator of the two.

Blake looked at Morgan for a moment. He had said that Raphael had killed the Kyle's. She read the police report about the murders and how the phone call was made by Tobias, yet it was Raphael that committed the murders. She was sure the case had initially been confusing for the team. She would have been confused too.

Garcia had included a video clip of the murder. Blake made sure she had the volume off before she pressed play.

From the angle and everything Blake figured that their current Un-Sub had seen these original videos. Once something was on the internet it was there forever. They were somehow stumbled upon by the Un-Sub. She wasn't sure if the Un-Sub would have known to go looking for them.

Blake then moved on to the next murder. She read about Helen Douglas and how she had been having an affair with a local handyman. For some reason her first thought was Jezebel before she had even read the passage in the police report.

In truth, Blake didn't want to watch the video reading the police report. She knew the bible and knew what had happened to Jezebel.

She then read that Agent Hotchner had sent J.J., who had not been a profiler at the time, and Reid to speak with a potential witness, Tobias Hankel.

According to the report, he had called 911 to report a prowler in the area of the murder. It would have been a long shot in the case. The team did not have much else to go with at the time.

Blake thought about how Reid and J.J. had been sent unknowingly into the lion's den. There were pictures of the Hankel house in the report. It was creepy at best.

She almost did not want to read what came next. If by chance Reid had figured out that Tobias was the Un-Sub surely J.J. and Reid combined would have enough sense and abilities to take down a lone Un-Sub.

If that had been the case though the team would not be reacting as they were.

Morgan was purposely protecting Reid. J.J. had almost a guilty look on her face when she saw Reid walk into the conference room. There had been a clear reaction from the team.

Blake then saw the statements that made her start to understand the team's reaction. Hankel managed to subdue and abduct Agent Reid. Agent Jareau had discharged her weapon in self-defense against aggressive dogs.

Blake stopped after that statement. She looked to her friend and to J.J.

She would have to stop if she was to maintain fresh eyes and mind on this case.

They were about to land when Garcia appeared on the screen again.

"I've got a really bad news." She said to the group. "I've been going through the site and I found the Kyle's murder from the original Hankel case. I don't have an origin or anything for it."

"Is there a caption or something with it?" Rossi asked.

"Just the title which says gruesome murder, accurate." Garcia said.

"Was Hankel or Raphael's name attached to it?" Morgan asked.

"No, it is posted anonymous." Garcia said. "I will continue looking through the site."

She clicked off and the team looked at each other.

"Reid, Blake and I will talk with Detective Farraday." Hotch said. "Rossi, Morgan, J.J. I need you to go to the university to see who is operating that site."

The team nodded in understanding.

"Under no circumstance no one goes anywhere alone while on this case." Hotch clearly stated to the team.

Again, there was a nod of understanding.

Blake looked towards Reid. His face was solemn in contemplation. She took note of his slightly scratching the inside of his elbow.

After landing the team immediately divided.

Rossi, Morgan, and J.J. piled into one SUV and made their way to the university. J.J. had immediately began calling the university. Her skills has a former press liaison did help in her establishing communication.

Hotch, Blake and Reid were in the other SUV. None of them spoke on the way to the police station.

When they arrived at the police station they had all piled out of the SUV and headed inside. Waiting in the foray for them was Farraday. He was in dress shirt and slacks.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner." Farraday said welcoming the group.

"Good to see you again." Hotch said to Farraday. The two shook hands in a friendly manner. "This is Agent Blake, she's new to our team and I think you remember Agent Reid."

"Glad to see your still doing good." Farraday said to Reid. "Sorry you have to see the town again under these circumstances."

Reid only responded by nodding.

"I've pulled a favor and got the vacant office in here so we can talk." Farraday said leading the agents to the conference.

"You've been enjoying retirement?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I still hang around to give myself something to do." Farraday said. "In here." He said getting the door. After the agents had entered he shut the door. "It didn't seem right talking to you on the phone about this."

There were a couple of letter boxes and box of papers on the desk in the office.

"After your team left, I purposely went around and collected every piece of evidence on Hankel. I don't think anyone of us wanted a copy-cat of what he did. I ordered my officers not to load any of the evidence onto the computer system. Everything we have on the Hankel case has stayed in these boxes, it includes the ME files."

"You tried to keep this case under wraps." Agent Blake said.

"Yes I did." Farraday said.

"I take it, there was an issue." Agent Hotchner said.

Farraday picked the large pile of papers from the desk. "Here are the police reports from the Hankel house since."

Farraday handed Hotchner the large pile.

"The house and property went into probate after Hankel's death. He had no family to speak of, no will. Right now, it is owned by the state. We almost had to have a round-the-clock security on the place right after you left. Teenagers partying. People wanting to spend time in a serial killer's house. Vandals. You name it its happened out there."

"How did they find the house?" Reid asked. "It was hard to find and we didn't have cell service out there."

It was the first-time Reid had spoken in a while.

"That is something I haven't figured out the answer to." Farraday said. "The entire property is still a dead zone for cell phones. Nobody wants to put the money in for it since nothing is out there."

"Where are these boxes kept?" Blake asked.

"Evidence, only a badge can get in there." Farraday answered. "If it was up to me I would burn them both."

"What happened to all the electronics that was in the house?" Hotch asked.

"My deputies cataloged every hard drive. Then I had all of it sent to the IT department. I made sure they demolished all the computers."

"This case should have never left this town." Blake said impressed with the measures that Farraday had taken to keep the case under wraps.

"Here is the log of all the officers that signed out the box." Farraday said handing the sign out sheet to the Agents. "All these officers responded to calls out to the Hankel house."

Hotch took the list. He intended to send the list to Garcia to see if there were any red flags on any of the officers.

"I'll leave you alone. You can keep those boxes as far as I am concerned." Farraday headed out leaving the agents alone.

Hotchner and Blake began flipping through the files of police reports.

Reid looked through the boxes.


	6. A New School

Chapter 6 A New School

13 years ago

The young girl was home alone in the house. She was sitting at the kitchen counter doing her homework. She had a growth spurts since her pageant days and gained a slight amount of weight. She was becoming a young woman.

After a while she got up and headed upstairs to the bathroom. After using it she walked past her mother's room. With a stern expression, she looked around the room. The room was pristine as always. The girl looked at the pictures of herself growing up with Annabelle. She shook her head in disgust.

The girl peaked out the window and then went to exploring in some of the drawers. She opened the drawers and snooped inside. She saw a photo fall when one of the drawers were opened. The girl picked up the photo and looked at it. The picture was of a boy, maybe about six-years-old.

The girl jumped when she heard the sound of the car parking. She quickly tucked the picture into her pocket and then went back downstairs to the kitchen. She started working on her homework again like nothing had happened.

Annabelle came in and dropped some shopping bags on the counter. She was dressed in a nicer skirt and blouse with heals. Annabelle was always dressed impeccably.

"Are you getting all of your homework done?" Annabelle asked the girl.

"Yes, Ma'am I'm almost done." The girl answered not making eye contact.

Annabelle proceeded to put away the groceries she bought.

The girl closed her school books and headed upstairs to her room. She plopped down on her bed and took out the picture that she had found earlier. The picture looked like the ones done at the beginning of the school year. She turned the picture over and looked at what was written on the back, Tobias 6.

"Tobias." The girl said the name out loud. "Tobias."

She took the picture and tucked it away in the cover of one of the books. She then grabbed another book and started reading it on her bed.

The door to the girl's room burst open. "What were you doing?!" Annabelle shouted. "You went through my room. What were you doing? Looking for money?"

"No," the girl said immediately cowering against the headboard from Annabelle.

"What do you need that I don't provide you?" Annabelle said angrily. "Are you drinking? On drugs? Would you shame my name like that?"

The girl continued to press herself against the headboard. She continued shaking her head in response to the condemnation by Annabelle.

"I adopted you. Your mother, she couldn't even name you." Annabelle shouted at that girl. "People told me that you would have bad breeding." With that Annabelle made a swift move towards the girl.

The girl quickly rolled off the bed avoiding Annabelle.

"I paid for lessons and bought dresses so you could go to pageants." Annabelle said. "Do you know how much better of a life you have with me." Annabelle quickly composed herself.

The girl maintained her silence sitting on the floor.

Annabelle walked around, maintaining her domineering stance. "You didn't even try at the pageants. You proved that with your behavior at the last one. You don't want to work for anything." Annabelle went back to the door. "You are grounded. You will stay up her until I come and get you."

The girl remained in her room for the rest of the day.

It was a few weeks later that Annabelle was driving with the young girl. The young girl was silent the entire time. She looked out the window in the backseat of the car. She had on one of her pretty dresses and her hair had been done up.

"This isn't a punishment." Annabelle said looking into the back seat from the rear-view mirror." I won't have you sulking."

The girl stood straight up.

"You are my responsibility, I'm expected to raise you. I'm sending you to this school for your own good. You need this."

Annabelle drove through an open wrought iron gate and towards an older building. A sign on the building declared it a religious school for girls.

When the car came to a stop the girl got out and grabbed her suitcase. She had obviously wanted to get through this next episode quickly.

After parking the car Annabelle stepped around and faced the girl. She then lowered herself to the girl's level pulling something from her pocket. "I was going to give you this when you were older. I wasn't planning on telling you that you were adopted until you were older, but you kept asking so many questions."

The girl didn't say anything. She took the box that Annabelle gave her and opened it. Inside was a small cross.

"This was the only thing your mother had when she had died, after giving birth to you." Annabelle explained.

The girl looked at the small cross quizzically.

"It's real, I had checked on that." Annabelle reassured her.

The girl put the cross around her neck. "Thank you, Mommy." She said facing the ground.

Annabelle raised herself up and nodded towards the school. "You will get a good education here."

The two walked together into the school.

They were met in the foyer by a woman who was dressed in a conservative fashion. Her hair was done in an old-fashioned twist.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Grace," the woman said very politely to Annabelle.

"Yes, we spoke on the phone," Annabelle said shaking hands with Mrs. Grace.

"What a beautiful girl, I assure you that we will take good care of your young lady."

"I was glad that you had a space." Annabelle said.

"The lord provides." Mrs. Grace said. "Come dear, I'll show you to your room and your roommate. Then your mother and I can start the paperwork."

The young girl followed Mrs. Grace down the hall of the dormitory carrying her suitcase. They arrived at one on the rooms.

Mrs. Grace knocked and then entered.

There was a girl sitting on one of the two beds in the room.

"This is Jael." Mrs. Grace said to the girl. "She will show you around and to class. I will leave you two alone to get acquainted."

Jael nodded politely to Mrs. Grace, smiling. "Yes, Ma'am."

Mrs. Grace closed the door leaving the two girls alone.

As soon as the door closed, Jael's smile vanished.

"That bed is yours." Jael said pointing to the other bed. "Your name is already on it."

The girl looked at the bed and the name that was on it, Elisha.

"That isn't my name." The girl said dropping the suitcase on the bed.

"Part of our rebirth at the school is taking new names. New names for new beginnings. You will be known as Elisha here."

"How can they rename me?" The girl asked.

"It's what they do here." Jael said. "You don't honestly believe my parents named me Jael, do you?"

The girl shook her head.

"Listen," Jael said. "Just go with their ridiculous rebirth thing. They will ignore you if you follow it. Look up the name, let them know what it means. It helps if they think you are with the program."

"What is this place?" The girl asked. "Annabelle said I needed discipline."

"Annabelle?" Jael asked.

"The woman that adopted me, she wants me to call her Mommy, I don't when I don't have to." The girl answered sitting on the bed.

"Honor thy mother and thy father." Jael quoted. "Just remember that when they are around."

"So where do I look up Elisha?" The girl asked.

"Salvation of God." Jael answered. "There's a book in the library with all the names, girls and boys."

"How did you know that? Salvation of God."

"You think we are the only girls in this room. I had to change the bed sheets and set the name plate yesterday for you. You are going to do the same thing when I leave, hopefully."

"What does your name mean?"

"Jael, one that ascends." Jael answered. "My real name is Bethany. What's yours?"

"I think I will keep Elisha." The girl answered. "I don't like the name Annabelle gave me."


	7. A New Video

Tannerose5: I am afraid the it will not get any better for Reid soon. The little girl will face her own issues soon. There will be more on "Elisha" soon.

Chapter 7 A New Video

Morgan, Rossi, and J.J. found moving through the college was easy. The security officers had directed them to the Arts and Entertainment department. From there they were directed to a Professor Pottermore, he oversaw the department.

The Professor was large. He was balding on the top of his head. The rest of his hair was in ponytail, the length of which was probably longer than J.J.'s. His office was a mess of papers and electronics.

"Professor Pottermore," J.J. said extending her had to the man.

"You should have been an actress," Professor Pottermore said taking J.J.'s hand. He then looked at her left hand. "O' sorry."

Rossi got a momentary laugh from the Professor. There was no shame in trying.

"These are Agents Rossi and Morgan, I'm Agent Jareau." J.J. said not flinching from the obvious flirtation.

"The FBI does know how to pick them. I'm told that you wanted to speak with me?" The Professor said inviting the agents to sit.

"We were told that you were the webmaster for this site." Morgan said showing him the logo for the site he had on his pad.

"That I am." Pottermore said openly. "I operate it, but I have a more computer literate student actually do the software work on it."

"What is the site set up for?" Rossi asked to gage the professor.

"Well," Pottermore said making himself comfortable. "I thought it would be nice to have a forum where students could post without having an open confrontation on their work. I found it helpful for those that need a little encouragement. I do admit that a lot of the projects on their deserve a F, there is room for potential in some."

"You don't examine all the content?" Morgan said.

"No one in the world has that much time." Pottermore said. "I gather something got posted, evidence for some type of investigation?"

"We are afraid so," Morgan said. "I need to know if there was anything else uploaded from this address."

Pottermore took the paper and looked at it. "No name, that actually happens quite a bit. My tech at least showed me how to do this much. I'll have to call him out of class if you need anything else. He's on speed dial."

The agents watched as Pottermore worked on the computer. They determined he wasn't outwardly worried or trying to hide anything. He was interested in being an assist in an investigation. It would make an interesting story for him later.

He pulled up three videos on the screen. "It looks like these three videos were uploaded from that address." The professor hit play on one of the videos. "This one a little while ago, the other two were a few days ago."

Pottermore pressed play on the most recent video. The team looked at the beginning shot of the Baker's murder.

"We've seen this video already." J.J. said.

Pottermore stopped the video and his voice became solemn. "These are real murders."

"I'll remove all of them," Pottermore said. "I'll let you know if this address uploads anything else. I'm not watching these videos." Pottermore got up and stepped away from the computer.

The agents gathered around the computer to see what the videos were.

The first one was the Baker's murder. The second was from the Kyles.

"I wonder if the Un-Sub found the Douglas murder." Rossi said remembering the original case.

Morgan and J.J. remained silent watching the third video.

There was a panning of the interior of a nicer home. The video then zoomed in on a woman in another room. She was dressed in a skirt suit with heals. The woman was talking on the phone with someone laughing. She seemed oblivious to the fact that she was being recorded.

After talking out of ear shot for a while the woman hung up the phone and placed it on the table. She then moved into the other room.

The Un-Sub followed her.

The woman stood at the counter in the kitchen. She was pouring herself a drink. The woman still seemed to be unaware of the other presence in the house.

The Un-Sub moved closer to her.

She jumped when she saw the Un-Sub.

"What are. . ." The woman still startled moved towards the Un-Sub. There was then a clear commotion off screen. At the end the video cut.

The agents remained silent as the video opened to a new location.

It was distinctly darker building. The Agents could see the details of a wood beams in the shot.

The woman was tied to two of the wooden beams. A gag was firmly in her mouth. It was clear she was beaten. She was conscience and clearly struggling against the restraints.

The same distorted voice that came on before. "And when thou art spoiled, what wilt thou do? Though thou clothes thyself with crimson, though thou deckest thee with ornaments of gold, though thou thy face with painting, in vain shalt thou make thyself fair; thy lovers will despise thee, they will seek thy life."

J.J. slightly started shaking her head.

There was some noise off screen. The video then showed the source of the noise. It was two dogs snarling and barking.

"God's wrath." The voice said before releasing the angry dogs.

Morgan stopped the video. They didn't need to see the rest of it. He then put a supportive hand on J.J.'s arm.

Rossi looked at J.J. she seemed entranced on the frozen screen.

"I had to shoot them." She said towards the screen. "They tore her apart."

Morgan recognized the look. It was the same she had when she had trained her weapon on him in Hankel's barn.

"J.J." Morgan said trying moving to face her. He wanted to bring her out of the trance.

Rossi watched the interaction. He remembered what Hotch had told him. J.J. had to discharge her weapon in self-defense to kill the dogs. It had left her in a state of shock. It had been the first time she had ever fired her weapon away from the firing range.

"That's Hankel's barn." J.J. said her eyes now focused.

"J.J., barns look alike." Rossi reasoned. "They are all pretty much the same."

"I was in there. I remember it clearly. It was one of the worst days of my life. I remember everything." J.J. stated. "I'm not crazy. That was Hankel's barn."

CM**********************************************

Hotch, Blake and Reid were riding out towards the Hankel's house.

Blake and Hotch had both tried to convince Reid to stay behind at the station. He had insisted on coming. It was still light out.

The ride was very silent. Reid seemed lost in thought. He didn't even pull out a book to read. Blake was content tapping lyrics out on her fingers. Hotch remained focused on driving.

Blake figured that Reid didn't want to talk. She really couldn't blame him for that. She still glanced back every now and then at him.

The silence was broken when Hotch's phone rang. He saw that it was Rossi. "Dave," Hotch said.

"Where are you?" Rossi asked.

"We are on our way to Hankel's house. It's owned by the state now. There have been several trespassers at the property." Hotch summed up the police reports Farraday had given him. "What did you find at the university?"

"The Un-Sub committed another murder. The same way he killed Helen Douglas." Rossi said.

Hotch kept his voice calm. "Did you send the video to Garcia?"

"She's going through it now." Rossi said. "Listen, J.J. watched the video. She thinks that the murder happened in Hankel's barn."

Hotch considered this for a moment. "Were not going to be long out there. We just want to have a visual on the place. If we see anything we'll try calling. Farraday said that it was dead zone there for cells. There shouldn't be reason for you to drive out here. We'll see you on the jet." Hotch said hanging up.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"There was another murder. The video was posted on the site. Garcia is going to go through it." Hotch said, he didn't want to enter into the details.

The Agents remained silent driving towards the Hankel place.


	8. Elisha and Jael

Chapter 8 Elisha and Jael

Elisha and Jael both woke up when the bell rang.

"I'm getting really tired of that thing." Jael said.

"It's the weekend. I don't think Annabelle would wake this early for anything." Elisha grumbled getting up along with Jael.

They both put on their uniforms. It consisted of a plain brown pants and shirt.

"Are you scheduled for maintenance or garden today?" Jael asked.

"Garden, at least I don't have to be with Mr. Grace on maintenance."

"No kidding, he smells so much like cigarettes that I almost want one." Jael said. "I'm on maintenance. It's a tossup between what is worse scrubbing toilets or cleaning the kitchens."

"Kitchens." Elisha provided.

"Yeah, at least they let us have breakfast first." Jael said. The two girls started walking towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

"So, who's Tobias?" Jael asked.

"What?" Elisha asked.

"You said his name again."

"What are you talking about?" Elisha asked.

"You said that name last night in your sleep. You said it a few nights ago also. I thought it was your boyfriend or something."

Elisha looked around. There were other kids and adults going into the cafeteria. "I'll tell you later."

Jael looked at Elisha. She didn't believe she would be told.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but you have to tell me what you did to get in here." Elisha sent back.

"Deal, provided Mr. Grace lets it get off on time." Jael commented.

The girls found seats in the cafeteria and began eating in silence. No one was talking while they were eating.

When Elisha was done, she deposited her tray and waited by the door with the other girls that were on garden detail that day.

Mrs. Grace met them and the group went out to the gardens. On the way Mrs. Grace gave each girl a specific chore they were responsible for in the garden.

When they reached the garden, Elisha grabbed the gloves from the box and started pulling weeds between the rows in the garden. The other girls started on their own chores as well. The group worked in relative silence.

Mrs. Grace maintained her presences with the group by walking slowly around the girls while they worked in the garden.

After working for a while some of the kids took a break and got water from the cooler that had been made available to them. A couple of the girls talked and laughed while they drank.

Elisha didn't converse with any of them. She stood a bit away.

That was when Elisha saw the cat it was coming across the garden. It was black with a strip of white across the stomach. It walked cautiously along the garden.

Mrs. Grace took notice of it. "Get out of her you horrible creature." She picked up a rock from the ground and launched it at the cat. The cat quickly ran away.

"It was just a cat." Elisha said towards Mrs. Grace.

Mrs. Grace turned looking towards Elisha. "I know you are new here and haven't learned much." She started moving in slow precise movement towards Elisha.

Elisha immediately noticed the reaction from the other girls in the group. They had begun to slightly cower even though Mrs. Grace had her back towards them.

Immediately Elisha took notice of their behavior and followed suit.

Mrs. Grace in that moment was similar to Annabelle. She stood over Elisha. "You need to learn about defiance. That is what your mother said was your problem. You will learn that those older than you have more wisdom and knowledge then what you have."

Elisha looked down from Mrs. Grace. She purposely avoided eye contact.

"Cats are evil, they are associated with witches and were worshiped by the Egyptians. Those who enslaved the people of god. They are horrible creatures. They bring diseases and are unsanitary."

Elisha did not say anything while Mrs. Grace spoke.

"This is your warning. You act defiant in this institution you will be treated accordingly." Mrs. Grace said.

At the end of cleaning the garden, the group went into help with the kitchen. At the end they ate dinner and then washed up for the night.

Jael and Elisha were finally alone in the room.

"So, who is Tobias." Jael asked.

"You first," Elisha said.

"Okay." Jael said. "My parents thought I was going to be a lesbian. A friend of mine, Sarah and I were hugging. They flipped when they found out she was open."

"Are you?" Elisha asked. "I'm not judging."

"No, we were just friends." Jael said. "I had a picture of Matt Damon and Leonardo DiCaprio in my room. The rules of this school dictate that I have no contact with her. I haven't been able to talk with her since my parents dropped me off." Jael was silent for a moment. "Your turn."

"I went into my mother's room a couple of weeks before she sent me here while she was out shopping."

"Why were you in there?" Jael asked.

"I don't know. Annabelle adopted me when I was a baby. She inherited a lot of money from what she said was her husband. He died before I was born. I saw a picture of him, he was old enough to be her dad. Anyway, she's always been self-involved, I don't know why she adopted me. When I was young she put me in pageants, if Mrs. Grace could have seen some of the outfits she made me wear. . ."

Jael laughed. "That bad?"

"Yeah. They were horrible. The dresses were tight, the shoes uncomfortable." Elisha said. "I was in there trying to figure out a reason why she would adopt me."

"So, what happened?" Jael asked. "Did you find something?"

Elisha opened the bible that was by her bed. "I found this picture." She said passing the picture to Jael. "She had it hidden in a drawer. She never said anything about having any other kids."

"Tobias," Jael said reading the name on the back.


	9. The Hankel House

Chapter 9 The Hankel House

The Agents arrived at the Hankel property. Hotch parked the vehicle in front of the house and all three agents got out and stood in front of the house.

The house looked almost the same has Hotch had remembered it. The building was in disrepair and there was junk everywhere. There were still remnants of the spray paint on the sides and door. There were several phrases including _Death to Tobias_ and _Tobias Burn in Hell_.

Blake took notice of the several left over beer bottles that had littered the side of the house. She was sure if she looked hard enough she would find the remnants of drug use here as well.

After staring at the house for a moment, Hotch started to walk around it. Farraday had given him an accurate assessment of the house and property.

Hotch made sure Reid stayed in his eye sight has he wondered around.

Reid and Blake didn't look around the house. Reid had instead moved to the side of the house and stared into one of the windows. Blake stayed at his side. It was the same place he stood when he peaked in the windows and saw the many computers and monitors.

After a moment, Reid started walking in the direction of the barn. He didn't say a word.

Blake followed closely behind Reid. She wanted to be there for her friend if he needed her. They stopped just short of the barn.

"She blamed herself." Reid said to Blake when she came up to him. "It was my idea to split up, not hers."

"You can't blame yourself. You two made a tactical decision." Blake said.

"No I made the bad decision. We thought he was just a witness. He made a 911 call to report a prowler while he was walking his dog." Reid began.

Blake let Reid talk.

"When we arrived at the house we met Tobias at the door. It was a long drive out and I had drank a lot of coffee. I had use the bathroom. That's what I was thinking about at the door. He wouldn't let us in and kept the door closed so we couldn't see into the house." He took a moment to breathe. "Tobias said that he didn't make the call and that he didn't own a dog. J.J. knew he was lying."

Blake nodded, knowing that J.J. was a younger Agent at the time and was not trained to be a profiler.

"I figured that Tobias had called to gauge the response time." Reid continued. "I went to the window there," he said pointing to the window of the house. "I saw the monitors, were he had been watching people through the cameras on the computers. Then he looked right at me. I knew he was the Un-Sub. He was scared at the door, through the window he looked angry and determined."

Blake still did not say anything.

"I called to J.J., and told her he was the Un-Sub. That was when we saw him run towards the barn. I pulled out my gun and ran towards the barn, the door was shut. I told her to call Hotch and let him know, but we didn't have service. I thought we could hold him and wait out Hotch. I knew he would come looking for us. I told her we should split up and keep him in the barn."

Blake remained silent and let Reid speak she wouldn't have a fresh mind on this case anymore.

"I know she didn't want to. I figured that was the best plan. When I went around the back I realized he went out into the corn field. I called to J.J., I guess she didn't hear me. I chased after Hankel. I heard two voices in the cornfield. One was Charles, the other was Tobias. I didn't know it was the same person. That's when I heard the gunshots."

Reid turned away from Blake and stared at the barn.

"She must have been so scared. When I heard her fire, I thought she must be facing something. I had to help her. I started running back towards the barn. That was when Hankel hit me, I fell to the ground. He had a gun pointed at me. Tobias tried to talk to me he was scared. Then there was another voice, telling Tobias he was weakling and to shoot me, I was a Satan."

Reid walked a little closer to the barn.

Hotch had left Blake and Reid alone. He knew they were friends. Reid had chosen Blake to talk to when the team was looking for Maeve. He was sure they were talking and that was what Reid needed right then.

It bothered Hotch that they were going so close to the barn. He started moving closer towards them. He had seen what he needed to see from the house. The Tobias Hankel murders were leaked and become sensationalized towards a small group of people. It wouldn't take much research he figured to put the case together. The new Un-Sub was idolizing him in some way.

In truth Hotch wanted to check the barn himself to be sure that the Un-Sub had not used it.

Blake and Reid were now standing close to the entrance.

"I didn't know if J.J. was hurt, or okay." Reid said. "I didn't know how long it would be until Hotch found us, if she had that time. After it was over, I wondered if she would trust me in the field again, if anyone would."

"Reid, she made you Henry's god father." Blake reasoned. "She obviously trusts you."

Reid gave a half smile at that. "I only wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault. Tobias knocked me unconscious when he took me. When I woke up in that shack and was looking at me, I thought, what if he had gotten to J.J."

Blake then saw something on the ground, something that made her put her hand on her weapon. "Reid," she said looking down.

"Hotch," Reid called putting his hand on his own piece and drawing it. He saw on the ground what was clearly dried blood.

Hotch immediately ran over towards them pulling his own gun.

Blake pulled out her piece and pointed it towards the barn door. "Stay here." Blake ordered to Reid in a motherly tone.

When Hotch arrived, Blake pointed to the blood that was on the ground.

Both Hotch and Blake took defensive positions to enter into the barn. Hotch pulled out his flashlight and took the lead to enter the barn. Slowly the two entered.

Blake could hear the flies swarming. That only accompanied the smell that was already hitting her nose. She knew what they were going to find before they even saw it.

Hotch shined his flashlight into the barn. He too knew what they were going to find.

That's when they saw it. There was a body that had clearly been torn to shreds.

"Helen Douglas." Hotch said remembering the body from before and the conversation with Rossi.

Blake looked at the body. "This is more than just a copy-cat." She said.

"I'll call Farraday." Hotch said heading back out of the barn. If the dogs had been in there they would have already growled at their presence. "We need to secure the scene." He walked out of the barn followed by Blake.

"There's a body in there." Reid said taking in their faces.

"Yes, it looks the same from the original murder." Blake said to Reid. "You're not going in there." She said in the motherly tone again.

"Wait in the SUV." Hotch ordered Reid.

Reid went to the SUV without question.

Hotch knew that cell service was almost nonexistent. He looked at his cell phone and hoped the text message would reach out. The first message Hotch sent was to Rossi, _J.J. was right about barn_. The next message was to Farraday letting him know that there was a body in the barn.

Blake and Hotch waited in the SUV with Reid. None of them spoke.

A few minutes later Hotch's phone beeped. He received the texts back.

The first was from Farraday saying that a crime scene team was on the way.

The second one was from Rossi saying that the rest of team would be at the Hankel house soon.


	10. The Names

Chapter 10 The Names

It was the afternoon and there was cloud cover outside. It made the day dreary outside as well as inside.

The girls in the school were working on their assignments at their desks. Mrs. Grace roamed around the girls casually looking at their work.

Elisha sat in silence along with the rest of the girls. She scribbled in her notepad has she read through the book.

After a while she looked around the room. In the center of the library was a group of stands with different books. One of the books was the Bible.

Elisha got up and went to the stand that contained the group of books. She did a quick look to see where Mrs. Grace was at that moment. One of the books was called _Christian Names and Meanings_.

Elisha opened the book of names and flipped carefully through the pages until she found her name, Elisha.

 _Elisha, from the Elijah. Elijah is defined: "My God is YAHWEH"._

 _Elijah was a great prophet from the old testament. Elijah faced evil in the forms of the malevolent queen Jezebel and her amenable husband King Ahab. Elijah stood strong against the enemy and temptation. Because his faith in God was strong he ascended into heaven in a chariot of fire._

Elisha looked at the name. "Jezebel," she whispered.

She then turned a few more pages in the book. She saw that the names and definitions listed. There was Jael, Elisha's roommate.

 _Jael, from Judges. Defined: "One who ascends."_

 _Jael was the wife of Heber. Jael killed the Canaanite General, Sisera. The Canaanites had failed to destroy the Israelites. Jael had met with Sisera in her tent. He fell asleep, exhausted from the battle. Jael took up the weapons of a tent peg and hammer and crushed his skull._

Elisha's face scrunched when she read the passage. She continued through the following names. Jasper, Jemimah, Jewel, and Joanna. The name Jezebel wasn't listed in the book.

Elisha closed the book gently and then went over to one of the book shelfs. She pulled out the dictionary from its place. She looked up the name Jezebel.

 _The original meaning of the name Jezebel was chaste. The name became distorted from actions of Queen Jezebel in the Old Testament of the Bible. She had_ _worshiped_ _the idol Baal and tried to convert the Hebrews to worship Baal as well. She was an adulteress. It had been considered that woman who paint their faces and fall into false idols are following in the ways of Jezebel. Her death was from being pushed out a window and her flesh eaten by dogs_.

Elisha closed the book. "That would be gruesome," she whispered putting the book back.

Making sure that Mrs. Grace was engaged elsewhere, Elisha walked back to the book of names. She carefully opened the book and turned towards the T's. The name she turned to was Tobias.

 _Tobias from the Book of Tobit._

 _Tobias was a hero from the old testament. With the help the Archangel Raphael, he drove away a demon that had plagued a woman by the name of Sara. The demon had killed Sara's previous husbands on their wedding night. In the end, Sara had married Tobias._

" _Raphael_." Elisha turned to see who had whispered the name. She then looked back at the book.

Elisha then closed the book and went to the window. From there she could see out into the garden. The cat Mrs. Grace had chased away a few days earlier was roaming around.

"Looking at your name finally." Mrs. Grace said approaching Elisha.

"Yes, Ma'am." Elisha said. "It's from Elijah, my god is Yahweh."

"Very good." Mrs. Grace stated. "Who is Yahweh?"

"The name of God." Elisha answered. "The name was not meant to be pronounced. Our lord Jesus taught that we are to think of our god has our father in heaven." The entire time Elisha rubbed the cross around her neck.

"Very good." Mrs. Grace said. "We need help in the kitchen."

"Yes, Ma'am." Elisha said heading into the kitchen.

Elisha pulled her hair up and grabbed an apron. She grabbed some gloves from the box provided and then immediately began working with the other girls in the kitchen.

The garbage was quickly filled. Elisha and another girl, Terah, lifted the garbage onto the dolly and started to roll it outside.

Elisha looked over and saw the cat. Without Terah seeing, she reached in and grabbed a piece of meat that was in the garbage. She used her glove to wrap it up in her pocket.

Terah and Elisha went to the dumpster and dumped the trash inside.

"This is so disgusting." Terah said closing the dumpster lid.

They both started walking back into the kitchens.

"I'll be a second," Elisha said.

"Don't get into trouble." Terah warned taking a peek inside.

"I won't." Elisha whispered.

Terah nodded and went inside.

Elisha looked at the cat who was sitting under the window.

"Mrs. Grace doesn't like having you around." Elisha put down the scraps from her pocket on the ground and walked away. The cat cautiously approached the food. After a few sniffs the cat began eating the scraps.

"They are all about names around here." Elisha said to the cat. "Since Mrs. Grace says your evil, I will name you what fits. I will call you Jezzy."

Jezzy continued to eat the scraps provided.

"Elijah" Elisha heard whispered. Elisha looked towards the door to the kitchens then quickly headed back in to the kitchens. She continued to work with the rest of the girls in the kitchens until they could eat dinner.

At the end of the day Elisha and Jael prepared for bed.

"There is something I want to do." Elisha said.

"What," Jael asked.

"Esther," Elisha started.

"Jackie." Jael said. "She told me that's her real name."

"Anyway," Elisha continued. "She told me that Mrs. Grace keeps everyone's record in her office. I want to see what Annabelle said about me."

"Are you crazy?" Jael said. "That woman goes nuts when someone breaks the rules."

"Don't you want to know what your parents said about you?" Elisha said. "You know, everything."

"Yeah, I do. But that is still." Jael said shaking her head. "Wait, you haven't been taken to The Hut yet, have you?"

"No. What's The Hut?" Elisha asked.

"It's where Mrs. Grace puts the kids that are really bad." Jael answered. "You usually get put in there the first week if they think you are discipline problem. I haven't been in there yet. Jackie and a some of others have. Nobody talks about it."

Elisha pursed her lips. "I'll do it alone then."

"No, I want to see." Jael said. "We'll watch to see when the best time is."

The girls then went to bed.


	11. The Victim in the Barn

Chapter 11 The Victim in the Barn

Morgan, Rossi and J.J. were already driving back to the jet when Rossi received the text from Hotch.

Sitting in the front passenger seat, Rossi looked at the message that Hotch had sent him. He read the message and sent a look to Morgan, who was driving. He then turned to look at J.J. who was riding behind Morgan.

"J.J.," Rossi said in calm voice. "The rest of the team is at the Hankel residence. You were right about the barn. We are heading there now."

J.J. managed to maintain her composure. "This is more than a regular copy-cat then."

Morgan turned the vehicle in the direction towards the Hankel House. "Here we go again." He said to himself.

CM**********************************************************

The crime scene investigators showed up rather quickly in Hotch's opinion. Farraday had come along as well. Despite the fact he was retired, he still was giving orders to the investigators that were arriving. He clearly wanted this new copy-cat tried to put to rest as well as Hankel.

The investigators entered the barn and started processing the scene. Another team went into the house to ensure that there was nothing present inside the house. It was cleared rather quickly.

Hotch, Blake, and Reid stayed with the SUV letting the two teams work. They had remained silent. Reid had his head down the entire time. Every now and then he would scratch the inside of his elbow.

When the house was cleared the three Agents sat at the table inside the house. Hotch didn't say that it was the same table they had sat around when they were trying to find Reid.

About an hour later Morgan, Rossi, and J.J. stepped inside.

"Blake, Rossi," J.J. said as the three joined the rest of the team at the table. "Welcome to our old nightmare."

Reid only nodded to the others has they sat.

The team needed to decide on what their next move would be. They still had a crime scene in Mississippi waiting on them.

It was strange for the Agents to be sitting inside of the Hankel house. They were glad that there were still lights in the house. It was getting dark outside.

"The Un-Sub posted the Kyles' murder, the Bakers, and this new murder." Morgan said. "The Kyles' and this new murder were first. Then a few days later the Bakers."

"We'll be notified if there are additional murders posted." Rossi added.

"We need to put together what we know about this Un-Sub." Hotch said.

"The Un-Sub clearly has insider knowledge of the previous Hankel crimes." Rossi said.

"Farraday did everything in his power to keep the case from being released from the public." Hotch said. "It was somehow leaked."

"That's clear from the graffiti." J.J. said. She saw what had been painted on the door when she entered.

"The original murders were posted on the internet." Blake said.

"The Un-Sub wanted to emulate Tobias in these murders." Morgan added. "They may be continuing Hankel's original mission."

"The Un-Sub repeated the Helen Douglas murder and posted it on the school's website." J.J. continued. "There is some connection with that school for this Un-Sub."

"Maybe this Un-Sub grew up in this area and learned about the case through people talking about it." Reid spoke up. "These murders clearing became part of local urban legend. We saw the same thing in Ozona, Texas with Joseph Finnegan."

The team relaxed a bit when Reid finally spoke. He sounded like his regular self.

"But why commit a murder here and another one in Mississippi?" Blake asked. "That part doesn't make any sense."

"The murder in the barn was clearly committed over a week ago." Hotch said based upon the condition of the body.

"The murder of this woman here and then posted it along with the Kyle's original murder and then they murdered the Bakers." Rossi said.

Morgan contemplated. "Maybe there was something about the Kyle's murder. Something about it may be important to the Un-Sub in some way."

"Our best bet is to identify the person in the barn. It is the first murder it will give us the most information." Hotch stated.

Farraday came into the house along with a detective. "Agents, this is Detective Sheffield. He'll be in charge of this case."

Detective Sheffield pulled out his card and handed it to Agent Hotchner. "I'll make sure everything processed at the scene is sent to you. The M.E. said the woman has been dead for over a week."

"Thank you." Agent Hotchner said.

"I'll also take out a page from Farraday's book," Sheffield added. "I have spoken with all the techs. There will be a reprimand for anyone that talks about this case."

Morgan's phone beeped. He looked to see the text message. It was from Garcia _. I need to talk to all of you face to face. Please keep an eye on Reid._

"Garcia has something for us."

"We should head for Mississippi." Hotch stated. "We'll get more from forensics from this scene."

Morgan texted Garcia back and said that they would speak with her on the plane.

"I don't want to spend any time here." J.J. said quietly.

Blake was the only one that heard her. She remembered what Reid had said. He had told her that she must have scared and that she probably did have guilt about what happened.

In truth, no one on the team wanted to spend any additional time in that house. They would look over the crime scene reports when they reached Mississippi.

It was night by the time the team had made their way to the jet. They silently climbed aboard and took their seats.

When they were airborne they called Garcia.

The team looked at Garcia. The expression on her face was the same that it was when the team had gathered at the round table that morning.

"You have something for us, Baby-Girl." Morgan asked solemnly.

"Yes, I have." She was clearly not wanting to divulge the information that she had.

"Were you able to identify the victim?" Hotch asked.

"I was able to." Garcia said.

"Garcia, did you know them?" J.J. asked reading into her face.

"Yes, I didn't really have to do any search." Garcia began. She then took a breath. "The victim's name was Annabelle Meyers. That wasn't her real name."

"Annabelle Meyers." Blake said remembering the report that Garcia had given her. "That wouldn't be. . ."

"Yes, it's a match." Garcia said.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked not knowing the name.

"Our victim is Tobias Hankel's mother." Garcia said the words quickly to get them out. "She changed her identity to Annabelle Thatcher and then to Annabelle Meyers when she married the man she was having an affair with."

The team looked at Garcia has she gave them this new information.

"I tracked her down after we returned to Quantico." Garcia began. "I thought she had the right to know. When I found her, it seemed to have left everything from her old life behind. She became a kept woman."

"Was she labeled has missing somewhere?" Rossi asked.

"No," Garcia answered. "Her last post on social media stated that she was going on a vacation. She lived in Mississippi. The same town has the Bakers."

That was more than a coincidence. The team knew their Un-Sub had to be in Mississippi.

"I also got with Professor Pottermore." Garcia continued. "I traced down where the videos were uploaded from. The came from a college library in Mississippi. It's the next town over."


	12. House Party

To all, I was continuing on with the OCs for a bit.

To Bandit Hallows - I hope you like this edition to this.

Chapter 12 House Party

 _Seven years ago. . ._

It was Friday night. Several teenagers were partying inside of a house. The owners had left the house alone while away. The kids had only taken advantage of the situation.

Load music was playing over the speakers. Some strobe lights had been set up. A keg had been set up in the kitchen and the beer was flowing.

Elisha, now a teen, walked through the crowd. However, she wasn't engaging in any of her fellow teenagers. She was wearing her black pants with a white blouse and black sweater. Her light colored hair had been dyed black. She still wore the cross necklace from her mother.

Slowly Elisha made her way towards a group who were huddled around a computer.

The group was applauding what they were watching on the screen.

"Play it again!" One girl shouted.

"Hey, Lisa." Another girl shouted towards Elisha.

"Elisha," she corrected walking over.

"Have you seen this shit yet? This is sick." The girl said grabbing at Elisha and pulling her close. "Seriously, I can't wait for this movie to come out."

Elisha walked over and looked at the video that they were staring at.

She saw the line at the top of the video, _Its Not Too Late! Raphael's Punishment Has Begun_. The video showed a couple walking into their bedroom, unknowing. Then a third entered. The third killed the man first and then the woman.

Elisha focused on the face of the third man, the one that killed the couple. She reached inside the pocket of her pants and pulled out a locket. Carefully she opened the locket, inside was the picture of Tobias that was found hidden a few years ago.

She looked at the face on the photo and the video, "Tobias." Elisha whispered.

The screen then cut to a shot of the man in a hood talking to the camera. He talked about sinners and the need for those to be punished. The man then said _Leviticus 26:18._

"If after all this you will not listen to me, I will punish you for your sins seven times over." Elisha said at the same time as the man on the screen.

The group looked at Elisha like she was crazy.

"Wow," the girl that pulled Elisha over said. "How?"

"Tobias." Elisha said. "Play it again."

The teenage boy who was working the computer started the video again.

For a moment, Tobias looked at the camera.

"Pause it," Elisha demanded.

The boy hit pause on the video. The teenagers looked at Elisha holding the locket and staring blankly at the screen. "It's him," she said moving away from the group.

She started walking backwards towards the door and then ran.

"I told you she was some kind of freak." The other teenage girl said to the group.

Elisha ran out of the house and down the street. She circled around at the corner and ran further. She finally stopped when she came to an alley. Elisha stopped and slumped down in the shadow of the fence.

"Tobias," Elisha said holding the locket. "Why?"

Elisha looked over towards the source of a sound. It was coming from a garbage can in the alley. The noise repeated then a cat appeared from behind the garbage can. It looked at Elisha quizzically.

"Jezzy?" Elisha asked towards the cat. It was black with a white strip across the stomach. It looked like the same cat that she had at the school.

The cat meowed in response.

Elisha stood shaking her head. "No, I killed you. I put poison in the scraps to kill you!"

The cat seemed to be staring straight through Elisha. " _Help Tobias, help your brother_."

"No," Elisha said shaking her head.

" _They all suffer from vanity and debauchery_ " The voice continued to come from the cat. " _They can't be saved. They are unrepented sinners_."

窗体顶端

"Speak to all the congregation of the people of Israel and say to them, You shall be holy, for I the Lord your God am holy." Elisha quoted from Leviticus.

" _Sinners are to be struck down_." The voice continued from the cat. " _Find Tobias and help him_."

Elisha continued to shake her head no.

" _The work of the lord must be done_." The cat continued to stare at Elisha.

Elisha responded by running down the alley. She circled around again and came to the alley behind the house that the party was at. She stayed in the shadows and listened to the activity that was going on inside of the house.

Tears were pouring slowly down her face.

A teenage couple stumbled out into the alley. The two started making out against the fence. They were unaware that Elisha was watching them. The boy started to run his hands up the girl's skirt. The girl responded by pushing the boy's hand down.

Elisha stayed in the shadows has the scene played out.

"Don't you see what you do to me?" The boy said rubbing himself against the girl.

"You're disgusting!" The girl said pushing him off.

"Come on, its not like you haven't seen one before." The boy said grabbing a hold of the girl.

"Yeah I have," the girl said before kneeing the boy hard in the groin. The strike was followed by a slap across the face.

The boy fell in the fetal position on the ground. "You little slut." He made a grab for her ankle pulling the girl down. "You'll pay for that." He started to move to be on top of her.

The girl responded by kicking at the boy's face with her free leg.

She then got up and moved back into the house.

The boy remained huddled on the ground for a moment and then got up. He was bent at the waist, still holding his groin.

Elisha looked down and saw an old hammer by her foot. She picked it up stealthily and held it out of sight. She stepped out of the shadows towards the boy.

"What you some kind of girl peeping tom?" The boy said towards Elisha.

"Because of the temptation to sexual immorality, each man should have his own wife and each woman her own husband." Elisha said calmly. "Showing honor to the woman as the weaker vessel, since they are heirs with you of the grace of life, so that your prayers may not be hindered."

"What the. . ."

The boy didn't get a chance to finish the sentence. Elisha swung the hammer, making contact with the boys head. She continued with the blows. On the fifth the hammer broke.

The boy's head was covered in blood from the strikes.

Elisha started breathing heavily. She backed away from the teenage boy.

"For Tobias." Elisha said in between gasps. She looked up when she heard the sirens. Elisha ran tossing the hammer in one of the garbage cans along the way.


	13. Blake and JJ

Chapter 13 Blake and J.J.

The team stayed silent on the plane. They knew they needed to sleep, but couldn't.

Blake kept looking at Reid. He had an expression on his face. She had seen it before, only after the harder cases they had worked together. It was a poker face, much like Hotch's, except for the eyes. The eyes seemed distant.

J.J. avoided eye contact with everyone.

Morgan had positioned himself so he seemed to be watching over Reid.

Hotch and Rossi were sitting across from each other. Both were looking at case files from the Bakers and the original Hankel case.

When the jet landed the team immediately went to their hotel.

Hotch had figured that they all needed to sleep. He had arranged with Garcia to book only three rooms so the team had to share. Hotch and Rossi would take one. J.J. and Blake the other. Morgan and Reid would have the last. Hotch didn't want anyone on the team to be alone during this case.

Blake and J.J. got to their room and immediately started routines to unwind before they went to the crime scene in the morning. It was an awkward silence until they actually were almost ready to go to sleep.

"What are you thinking about?" Blake asked sitting on her bed.

"I messed up." J.J. began. "That night at the Hankel house."

Blake let J.J. speak. She had heard Reid's side of the story, now it was her's.

"I found him, by accident, Tobias Hankel." J.J. started. "When we got to Georgia I convinced the local officers to let me look over the unsolved cases that had occurred in the area. I told them I had fresh eyes." J.J. was huddled in on herself on the bed.

"You didn't have much of a lead at first." Blake prompted.

"No, we didn't. The local cops were frustrated. When I was looking through the unsolved cases of home invasions I saw this report for a prowler that jumped over the fence at the Kyle's house. Tobias had said in the report he was walking his dog and seen someone jump over the fence."

J.J. was not looking at Blake, rather staring at her feet. "Tobias said he didn't call and that he didn't have a dog. I was trying to sweet talk him. That's how I got answers in the past from witnesses. Reid, he had to go to the bathroom. He was asking if he could. Tobias wouldn't let us into the house."

Blake remembered Reid telling her about the coffee. She was going to let J.J. speak right now.

"Reid figured out that Hankel was the Un-Sub. Hankel ran out of the house towards the barn. Reid said we should split up and wait him out. I didn't think it was a good idea, but he ran off to the back. I heard him call, but I don't know what he said. The barn door opened right then. I pulled out my gun and started going in. It wasn't the first time I had to enter a room with a weapon."

J.J. looked over at Blake, but didn't make eye contact. "I can still remember the musty scent of that barn. It was horrible and the place was creepy. I've been around barns growing up. There was something different about that one. Clearing it I stepped in something, I shined my light and saw the blood it was everywhere. That's when I heard them growling."

Blake watched J.J.'s composure. "I was attacked by a dog when I was younger. Ever since then I was always weary around dogs. These dogs Hankel had were ugly and vicious looking. They lunged and I fired. It was the first time I had to fire my weapon outside of a range."

J.J. took a breath. "I was in shock after that. I stood there in the mess until the team showed up. They had figured out on their own that Hankel was the Un-Sub and they were coming to find us. I pulled my gun on them when I saw them. Morgan and Prentiss had to talk me down. Everyone then divided out looking for Reid."

Blake kept her own emotions under control.

"We brought Garcia down to analysis Hankel's computers. She was scared to be in that house. I didn't need to be a profiler to see that. We looked through everything in the house. Prentiss found this guy that Hankel had been in Narcotics Anonymous with. He told us how bad Tobias was abused by his father and his addiction to Dilaudid. While Prentiss and I were gone Hotch and Gideon figured that Hankel had the three personalities."

J.J. looked at the wall opposite of the bed. "Hankel sent us a live video of Reid. I was so glad he was alive, but he was hurt. Hankel had beat him. We all watched. He showed Reid four videos. He forced Reid to choose one of them to die. Otherwise he would kill all four. Hankel said one of them would be saved. Reid choose and then Hankel gave their address so we could warn them. Hankel then killed the couple. Reid had to watch them die."

Blake thought about Reid in that situation. She read the report, yes, it was different hearing it directly.

"None of us could sleep after that. I tried talking to Morgan. I wanted Morgan, or somebody, to yell at me and tell me how wrong I was. That I should have protected Reid. I wanted someone to tell me the truth. Morgan told me that one of us was here and the other wasn't. That was the truth and I would have to figure out the rest for myself."

Blake understood that J.J. knew she was wrong and had understood that she needed to be redeemed.

"I went to Garcia to watch the video that Hankel uploaded. Reid had to watch it knowing he couldn't do anything. I told Garcia that if I couldn't watch the video I had no business being in the field. I watched the video, it was horrible. While I was watching the video the team had figured that Tobias had taken Reid somewhere he would hide. They figured it would be the same place he went to get high. We were looking for the place in the journals."

"You found something in the journals?" Blake asked.

"Not at first." J.J. answered cowering further in on herself.

Blake could tell that J.J. was hovering over something that she didn't want to talk about.

"Gideon went to see Garcia. He wanted her to find a way to stop the video. She ended up sending a warning that the video was actually a virus. When Hankel found out he got mad. Garcia told me later how they watched while Hankel started beating Reid. He was killing him. Reid started seizing and then he stopped breathing."

J.J. then looked up at Blake, now making eye contact. "Henry had a seizure while we went out on a case. He had been sick and I thought Will had done something wrong. I know I focused the blame. I also thought about Reid and how he almost died from that seizure." J.J. went back to looking at her feet she was silent for a moment.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"Tobias saved him. We watched him give Reid CPR. Then the other personality, Raphael, came back. His voice changed that's how we knew. He then played Russian Roulette with Reid. He told Reid that he had to choose one of use die. Reid said to kill him, he kept refusing to choose. Hankel kept pulling the trigger saying that it had to be one of us."

Blake moved over to J.J.'s bed. She tried to get the younger profiler to look at her.

"I kept thinking choose me, but he didn't. He said that he choose Aaron Hotchner. We were all shocked. Reid started describing Hotch has a narcissist. He then gave some quote about narcissists from the bible. Hankel then fired above Reid's head. I thought, just one trigger pull."

Blake managed to keep her emotions under control.

"Hotch told us to give all of his faults. I called him a bully. We all said something. He agreed with everything he said. But none of us considered him a narcissist. Hotch had grabbed a bible and had turned the page to bible passage that Reid had given. It was about a cemetery, not about a narcissist. We figured out where he was along with other clues he gave us and what was written in the journal."

"You went to get him." Blake said.

"When we found him, Charles or Raphael, I never asked which was making Reid dig a grave. Reid had managed to get Hankel's gun away from him and shoot him before we got there. He was hovering over Hankel by the time we got there. When we found him I said, I'm so sorry. He told me that it wasn't my fault."

CM***************************************************************

Morgan and Reid had finished their nightly routines and were ready to go to sleep. Neither one talked until they were both ready to go to sleep.

Morgan understood that his job right now was watching over Reid, which he was going to do.

"Do you know what Tobias said to before he died?" Reid asked lying down on the bed.

"No," Morgan asked.

"He wanted to know if he was going to see his mom again. He never gave up on her."

Author's Notes:**********************************************

Dianakotori - thank you for the two reviews. I have gotten some reviews that didn't like going into the OCs. But that is the environment that turned Elisha into what she became. Tobias' mother was named Meredith. When she ran off she changed her name to Annabelle. I appreciate the grammar and spell check. I am awful about it on my work. You would get a laugh out of my first drafts.


	14. Tobias Hankel's Mother

Chapter 14 Tobias Hankel's Mother

In the morning the team went to a local diner for breakfast. The continental breakfast at the hotel did not appeal to any of them. They were all rather hungry from the previous days activities.

When they arrived at the diner they sat together in a pair of booths. The conversations were short between all of them.

Reid provided a small background on the city and about the college. He had drank several cups of coffee that morning

Hotch had stated that the plan was to set up shop at the local police station. He had already talked with their contact at the station and set up a field office. They would look at the crime scene from the Bakers. Garcia had provided the address for Annabelle Meyers. It was easy to get a warrant to investigate. The LEOs had already cleared the residence after Garcia had identified her has the victim.

After investigating the two crime scenes the team would visit the college. The Un-Sub clearly had some connection there.

When they were paying their bill Morgan got a text from Garcia saying that she needed to talk with all them, preferably in private. The text also asked how Reid was holding up.

Morgan had replied he's okay.

The team drove to the station and met with the local LEOs. They were fortunate in this situation to set up in an office that was currently not occupied. It was a little tight, but there was enough room for all of them. There was a small table and several office chairs. They would have enough privacy in the room.

After they entered and found places to sit Rossi shut the door. Morgan established the connection with the computer to talk to Garcia.

They waited for her face to show on the computer screen.

"What do you have for us Baby-Girl?" Morgan asked.

"Well I started digging further into Meredith Hankel. I only looked for her I didn't actually start really looking into her until yesterday." Garcia began. "She was born Meredith Devereaux in Atlanta, only child. Her father was a surgeon and mother a college professor. She grew up in real upper middle class. She then went to college in Atlanta. After college, I mean like a month after graduating that's when she married Charles Hankel."

"Charles Hankel was a farmer in rural Georgia, Meredith was a city girl. That doesn't seem like a match." Blake said comparing the two different worlds that Charles and Meredith came from.

"I can't tell you how they met or anything." Garcia answered. "Seriously. There is nothing that I can find where their paths must of crossed. She was raised a Episcopal, he was raised Southern Baptist. They were married in a Baptist church."

"This almost seems like a mismatch from the start." J.J. thought. "Maybe Meredith was trying to defy her parents by being in a relationship with someone outside of her class."

"We saw the photos." Morgan argued. "They looked like a happy family in the beginning. Tobias was a straight A student and received good reports for his behavior in school."

The team was shocked. It was the first time that Morgan had ever said anything complimentary about Tobias Hankel.

"I don't know if that was the case." Garcia said. "Three years into the marriage is when she had Tobias."

"Garcia, what about Meredith's parents?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know if they had any contact with Meredith after the wedding, but they did leave everything to her and only her in the will. The will didn't even mention Charles or Tobias. The name on the will was Meredith Devereaux. They died about a year before she left Charles and Tobias."

"Money suddenly coming in like that would cause a strain on the relationship between Meredith and Charles." Reid spoke up.

"That's probably the time she started having the affair." Rossi added.

"I would agree with you on that." Garcia answered. "I'm assuming the man she married was the one she was having an affair with. Meredith changed her identity to Annabelle Thatcher before marrying Henry Meyers and then to Annabelle Meyers which she kept by the way. Henry was old enough to be her father. When he died he left her a large chunk of money. So she had his money and her parents money. That's when she moved to Mississippi."

"I take it you got more on Annabelle Meyers." Morgan said.

"That I do." Garcia answered. "I have been digging on her since last night into the morning. I don't think Tobias would have had it better with either one of his parents."

The team was momentarily shocked by the statement.

Hotch maintained his poker face. Morgan stared at the screen puzzled. Blake and J.J. had equal expressions of astonishment. Reid's mouth was half opened in the manner it usually was when he was curious.

"Meredith or Annabelle married again then got a divorce about two years after Henry died. That marriage lasted a little more than a year. The prenuptial she signed provided her with a lot of money. He got caught with his pants down. She really knew how to pick them. When she was with this husband she adopted a child."

"Adopted," Blake said in surprise.

"Surprised me too," Garcia answered. "Annabelle got full custody of the baby. The Ex seems to be completely out of the picture, by that I mean he's living in California. He doesn't even pay child support, like she needed it. She adopted a baby girl and from what I can tell this adoption was not exactly kosher. It was done under the table."

"Was it oversees?" Reid asked.

"No, same town as the college." Garcia answered. "According to the hospital report, a Jane Doe wondered into the emergency room clearly about to give birth. The woman refused to give the hospital staff a name. She died right after giving birth. They never found a name for the woman. She's still listed as a Jane Doe."

"What about the baby?" J.J. asked.

"Healthy, the hospital gave the girl an interim name of Carrietta." Garcia answered.

"Carrietta," Morgan asked surprised by such an odd name.

"Yeah, in the report it said that the mother was spotting of religious ramblings."

"Carrietta is the name of Carrie in the Stephen King novel." Reid answered. "Her mother, Margaret would misquote the bible consistently through the book."

"Where is Carrietta now?" Hotch asked.

"That is the million dollar question right now." Garcia replied. "Annabelle renamed her after the adoption to Augusta. She then put Augusta in several of those creepy kiddy beauty pageants. I have pictures from pageants I am sending you, however I don't have good shots because she never won. Judging from her face I don't think she is much of a participant."

The team looked at the photos on their tablets. There wasn't a clear shot in any of them. However they were in agreement based upon the pictures that the girl wasn't a willing participant.

"Seriously, who does that to a kid?" Garcia said. "I also can't seem to find a picture of Augusta, anywhere. There is also nothing for her past the age of 12. She was pulled out of school by Annabelle. She would be 23 by now, but she has been in the wind for 10 years now. O' please tell me that Annabelle didn't somehow kill this girl?"

"She may have abandoned her." Blake said honestly from what she had seen. "She may be a runaway or under another name."

"Garcia was the college that Meredith went to the same has the videos." Rossi asked.

"A hole in one for the very wonderfully seasoned profiler." Garcia replied.

"So this is possibly about Meredith being Tobias' mother than." Morgan said.

"I'm not done yet." Garcia said. "I have also looked into the Baker's. I must say that the amateur detectives on the case have been doing a better job than what the actual investigators did."

"Are you saying they were guilty?" Rossi asked.

"O' they were guilty of that and more. These people moved money around faster than drug smugglers. They also weren't the Bakers. They were using stolen identifies for the past ten years. These were good ones too, they even had financial and job backgrounds. I can't get their real identities."

"Are their any connections between the Bakers and Annabelle Meyers?" Morgan asked.

"The same town is it. I can't find a connection between the two." Garcia answered.

"Garcia you need to see if you can find Augusta. Even if she doesn't have a relationship with Annabelle she might be able to provide us with more information." Hotch said.

"Already started," Garcia said.

"The rest of us will divide. Reid, Rossi and Blake will go to the Bakers. Morgan, J.J. and myself will go to Annabelle Myers house."

The team got up and left to investigate.

Authors Note

dianakotori - I do agree that it was Reid's fault. He made a bad decision. Here is more on Hankel's mom.


	15. The Bakers

Chapter 15 The Bakers

Reid, Rossi and Blake arrived at the Bakers house. The crime scene was still taped off. The local LEOs had managed to keep the scene secure for them.

The three slowly entered the living room looking around. The room was very nice. Furniture was placed in a presentable manner. There was a portrait on the fireplace that looked like a wedding photo. Blake wondered over and looked at it. It showed the bride and groom in the center surrounding by the wedding party. There were familiar shots in wedding magazines.

Rossi and Reid had made their way into the kitchen. It was clean.

Reid opened the dishwasher. "Empty."

Rossi looked at the stove. "I don't think this was used too often or it was cleaned recently."

"I don't think they really used this room." Reid replied. "This house is probably just for show."

Blake came in right then. "Agreed. I was looking at their wedding photo on the mantle. I seriously doubt that it was them. They took the photo from some professional shop."

The team then went upstairs and looked at the bedroom. The master bedroom was large. It had a walk-in closet and in suite bathroom.

Blake looked inside the closet. "They both dressed impeccability. Keeping up with appearances."

Rossi was looking through the room. "They probably did use this room to look like a couple." He started going through the books on the small book shelf. Most were financial books.

Reid was looking through the master bath. "Nothing unusual in here."

"If the Bakers were con artists their would be something in this house. If nothing else the partners would have some type of blackmail evidence on the other."

"I don't see any place immediately where they would hide anything, at least not in here." Reid said looking around.

"They would want to keep it close." Blake said looking around. "Being con artists they would know the usual places people look."

The team went into the office that was next to the bedroom. There was a laptop there along with several files.

"I'll see about getting Garcia remote access." Blake said going to the computer. She called Garcia and looked over the files. They would also need to see if the Un-Sub had used the computer to capture the murder.

Reid and Rossi looked around the office.

"That shouldn't be here." Reid said grabbing a book of the shelf. "A book about Christian redemption would be odd in this house. There isn't any other religious based items in this house." Reid flipped through the book. Hidden inside of the pages of the book was a flash drive.

"That might be our evidence." Rossi said.

Reid passed the flash drive to Blake.

"Garcia," Blake said taking the drive. "We just found a flash drive. I am plugging it into the computer now."

Blake put the drive into computer. She then let Garcia take the helm.

The three profilers watched while Garcia remotely accessed the laptop. She opened the flash drive and the first file. The name of the file was gibberish. The file was random letters.

"Its code." Reid said looking at it. "Everything in there must be some kind of code."

"I can run it through a simple cipher program." Garcia suggested.

"We should go through these in case the code is something else." Reid said to Blake.

"Are you planning on beating the computer by doing it long hand again?" Rossi joked towards Reid.

Reid smiled for a moment.

"We need to get this printed out." Reid said. "It will be faster that way."

"We'll get that at the precinct." Blake said.

"We need to figure out how this Un-Sub operated." Rossi said.

The three went back downstairs.

"There were no signs of forced entry." Rossi said from the police report.

"The Un-Sub probably entered from the back." Reid said walking towards the backdoor and stepping outside. "There is limited visibility from the neighbors."

"The Bakers, or who ever they were, probably wanted it that way." Blake said.

They walked back into the kitchen.

"The Un-Sub came in with the laptop. They set it up so it would record the murder."

"The Un-Sub killed the Bakers here in the living room." Blake said. "So they probably placed the laptop here on this table."

Reid stepped into the living room to the spot where they had seen Michael in the video. "From over here I can't see the Un-Sub."

"There had to only be one Un-Sub." Rossi said. "They shot Michael first and then Karen. He would have been the biggest threat."

The three looked at _Tobias_ still written on the wall.

"The Un-Sub would have to be 5'9 to write this." Reid said holding his hand up and tracing the name.

"According to the report is was written in Mr. Baker's blood." Rossi added. "Maybe the Un-Sub felt some connection with him."

"We better see what the others have found." Rossi said. The three stepped outside.

"I want to look over those documents." Reid said right before his phone rang. "It's Garcia."

"I wanted to call and say that I beat the genius." Garcia said. "The entire drive was using a replacement cipher. There were different code keys, however I have the system running the entire flash drive now. When it is complete it will be sent to your pads."

Authors Note

dianakotori - There will be more to come I am afraid.


	16. The Meyers House

Author's Note.

I broke up these chapters because it went long.

Chapter 16 The Meyers House

Hotch, Morgan and J.J. arrived at the house where Annabelle Meyers had lived. It was in a nicer upper class neighborhood. Two of the local LEOs were standing by the door.

Hotch had immediately showed them his badge.

"Go ahead on in agents." The officer said opening the door. "Don't know what you expect to find. We wouldn't have known anything had happened here."

The three profilers walked into the foyer. They knew they were looking at the same house that Annabelle, the woman on the video, had been abducted from.

They immediately took in the surroundings while they walked into the living room. The house was pristine. The decor was mostly white. There were flowers placed in the corners and art on the walls.

J.J. looked around the living room. "I don't see any pictures of Augusta. A mother would have pictures of their children displayed."

The team stopped to look at a large portrait of Annabelle that was placed over the fireplace. The picture was of her in a gown sitting properly in a chair.

"A bit narcissist." J.J. commented at the portrait.

"This place is part of her facade." Morgan said. "She wants to be what she was when she lived with her parents before Charles."

The team moved into the kitchen to where Annabelle had encountered the Un-Sub. They then headed out towards the garage.

"The Un-Sub probably came in from the garage and stayed out of site recording Annabelle." Morgan said. "They probably dragged Annabelle out through the garage."

"They would have to of been patient, waiting for the Annabelle." Morgan said. "They would have to of stalked her."

"Also how would they have known that Annabelle was Tobias' mother." Hotch said.

They went upstairs towards the bedrooms. The first bedroom they went to was the master bedroom.

"This room looks more like a catalog than an actual bedroom." J.J. said looking around.

The team then began looking around the dressers and the bed. They found pictures of Annabelle with other ladies her age on the dresser along with expensive pieces of jewelry.

"There's nothing here for Tobias or even Augusta." Morgan commented.

"I'll check Augusta's room." J.J. said.

"I'll go with you," Morgan said.

Hotch remained looking through the bedroom.

Morgan and J.J. walked into Augusta's room.

"Garcia said that Augusta would be 23 right?" Morgan said looking around the room.

"Right, this is a girl's room. This isn't a room for a 23 year old or even a teenager. More like a 12 year old's." J.J. said taking in the colors of the room.

There were posters and pictures that would have been more of a girl rather than a woman. The sheets and the comforter were for a young girl. Even the bed was of a small twin.

They looked at the books on the moderate book shelf. There was nothing to suggest that Augusta had grown up at all in the room.

"This looks more like a shrine." Morgan said.

"I'm surprised their aren't pictures of her on the walls at least." J.J. said. "A girl would have pictures of herself and friends hanging up."

"Maybe Augusta died and Annabelle was covering up." Morgan said. "She wouldn't want a scandal."

"I can't imagine a mother doing this." J.J. said. "Especially after adopting her. That wasn't an easy process."

"Garcia said that the adoption wasn't a 100% legal." Morgan responded. "The fantasy she had of the daughter didn't live up in reality."

Hotch looked at the two from the bedroom. "I couldn't find any evidence of Augusta. Not even a baby photo. We need to search the rest of the house."

The team then headed downstairs towards the basement. The area was clearly used for storage. J.J. looked through a room that was full of holiday decorations. She opened the closet that was in room. Inside she found several elaborate costumes that would have fit an an eight year old girl.

"She kept these." J.J. said pulling one out to show Hotch and Morgan. "The pageants were clearly important to one of them."

"Probably Annabelle." Hotch said "Looks were important to her. More than being an actual mother."

"These costumes are incredible. I don't think I could dress my daughter in these things and parade her around." Morgan said.

"There are still no pictures of Augusta." Hotch said. He had plenty of photos of Jack growing up and even now that he was a single father he still had plenty of pictures.

"There wasn't any in Annabelle's room and there wasn't any in Augusta's room." J.J. said. "You would think about how she was with these costumes that she would have several photos of Augusta in these."

The three continued searching the house.

The only evidence of Augusta was the costumes and the room.

They were interrupted by Rossi calling Hotch.

"What did you find?"

"A flash drive here with more than enough evidence on the Bakers." Rossi said. "Garcia is sorting through the evidence now. I'm going to have her forward everything to the white collar division. There is going to be a lot for them to go through. We might want to give it to Reid first to go through and organize for them."


	17. The Un-Sub

Chapter 17 The Un-Sub

The team gathered at the police station to go over what they found from the Bakers and Annabelle Myers. They were sitting in the same office has before.

"We need to gather what we know so far." Hotch said.

"Annabelle Meyers did everything that she could to create this image." J.J. said to the group. "She didn't have anything of Tobias or Augusta in the house. Augusta's room was for a child, not a teenager or a young woman. Annabelle kept the pageant dresses."

"She was probably reliving her youth through Augusta." Blake said. "When Augusta was no longer able to maintain the fantasy, Annabelle probably rejected her.

"That doesn't answer the question of where Augusta is." Morgan said. "She was born to a Jane Doe. There's no way to determine family. It is possible that Augusta didn't have anyone to turn to."

"Augusta is probably a runaway." Rossi said. "I know its not a happy thought. It does remain the probable truth."

"Actually statistically you are right. With the clear lack of emotional support and likely psychological abuse. The probability of Augusta either living on the streets or an extreme low key lifestyle is high." Reid stated.

There was a knock on the door.

One of the officers came with a handful of papers. "Well, Agent Reid." She said handing the stack to Reid. "I hope this was worth it."

"Thank you, yes it will be." Reid replied back.

The officer smiled. "I hope you read fast." She then stepped out.

"I still can't believe Garcia was able to beat you in translating that." Rossi said.

"It was a simple replacement cipher." Reid countered.

"What was it that Prentiss said?" J.J. said. "He's so life-like."

Reid didn't say anything he began reading through the papers that were from the drive found at the Baker's house.

"What about the Bakers." Hotch asked.

"They lived has husband and wife. It is possible that they really were married." Blake said.

"They were partners in crime first." Rossi added. "That drive was insurance for each other."

"Along with keeping track of contacts." Reid added from the reading.

"Neither the Bakers or Meyers homes had any signs of forced entry." Hotch said. "The Un-Sub has developed skills in stalking and breaking into homes."

"Somehow that skill was developed without being fingerprinted." Morgan said. "That wouldn't be done alone."

"It's possible that the Un-Sub had some type of mentor." Blake added.

"We've seen that before." J.J. said.

"So our Un-Sub is probably male." Rossi started.

"He is older." Morgan added. "Somehow he came to know the Hankel case."

"They were raised in overzealous religion environment apparently." Morgan added.

"There was nothing religious in nature at Meyer's house." Hotch added. "This further shows that it wasn't Augusta. She would be too young and probably timid in nature."

"He probably saw one of the original videos. That is what triggered the Un-Sub to kill." Blake said.

"He probably killed Hankel's mother because they had their own abandonment issues." J.J. said.

"They choose the Bakers because of the media coverage." Hotch said.

"About the videos." Rossi said. "The videos would have been circled around at their peak. What caused the Un-Sub to wait so long?"

"Maybe this Un-Sub had killed before and it only now got on our radar." Morgan said. "The only reason this case got our attention was because they had written Tobias on the wall."

"We need to look into the unsolved murders in the area." Hotch said.

Morgan clicked on the computer to call Garcia.

"Garcia we need the unsolved murders in the area. It is possible that this Un-Sub has killed before."

"See if there are any murders with religious writing in the area." Rossi added.

"That I will do." Garcia answered. "I also started digging into the Bakers. Those files Reid found provided a lot of bed crumbs for me. I haven't tracked Michael Baker. I was able to find Karen Baker. She was born Carol Lewis. She also went to the same high school has Meredith Devereaux aka Annabelle Meyers. They graduated the same year."

"Having them show up in the same town with Annabelle Meyers that can't be a coincidence." Rossi said.

"Its not. Its right here." Reid said turning back some of the pages that he was reading.

"They kept records of everyone that they worked with Annabelle Thatcher is listed here. Thatcher was the name that Meredith took before she got married." Reid said pointing at the printout.

Reid went back to going through the papers. "They were heavy into money laundering, identity theft, and it looks like they were working on a Ponzi scheme."

"Annabelle used the Bakers to help with her new identity. She might have used them to help with the adoption of Augusta." Morgan said.

"That is correct." Garcia said. "That was actually something I looked for after I decoded the files."

"It's right here. Carrietta to Annabelle." Reid said. "There isn't a description, but I would imagine they would know."

"Our focus needs to be on this Un-Sub, we can't focus on the daughter." Hotch said. "She's been in the wind. She probably didn't interact with Annabelle once she entered adulthood.

The officer that had dropped the papers off earlier knocked on the door. "Agents we just got a call on a murder. It might be your guy."

"What makes you say that?"

"Last time I checked, beheadings were popular in the bible." The officer said. "Some city workers found the body. Its probably been a few weeks. It looks like there was something written on, its distorted but it looks like Leviticus."

Hotch considered it. "Blake and Reid I want you to go to the college. You are both academics so he should be able to converse with them. Morgan will go as well. The rest of will examine this new body to determine if it is related. We will join you later."

The team got and left for their assignments.


	18. The College

Chapter 18 The College

Elisha was kneeling before a window in an old dimly lit room. She was in her usual black dress and white blouse.

The room had once been a dorm, but had fallen in disrepair. For awhile it had been used for storage and then later forgotten. There was on longer electricity flowing. The only light came from the windows.

She continued in prayer in the light of the window and then got up.

Elisha was joined a moment later by a familiar black cat with a white patch.

"Jezzy, they're gone." Elisha said to the cat. "I've done what Tobias wanted."

The cat meowed in response.

 _Sinners are everywhere._ The voice from the cat said.

"Yes I know there are more." Elisha said. "I can still continue with Tobias' work."

Elisha got up and sat on a cushion that was on the floor. The cat came up to her. "You keep coming back to me Jezzy. You are just like Lazarus. I'm still sorry that I poisoned you at the school. I didn't understand then. I didn't know you were the messenger."

 _Tobias' work needs to be continued. The world must understand._

The cat started purring at Elisha.

"I won't fail him. I will continue watching for signs." Elisha continued. "I know I was scared at first. I backed away from the great plan. Like Jonah I came back. I spent my time in the great fish."

Elisha looked up towards a shadow along one of the filing cabinets that was in the room.

 _Those who want to stop the work of the righteous will show themselves. You must now prepare for the battle._

"Yes, Tobias. I do understand." Elisha said to the shadow. "I know they will come for me and try to stop our work. I will do what I must."

Elisha opened up a small nap sack that was next to the cushion. The first thing she pulled out was a revolver. "I couldn't believe Mrs. Grace had this in her office." Elisha said to Jezzy.

The cat meowed and rubbed on Elisha's leg.

 _God provides for those who he chooses._

"It was placed there for me to find." Elisha said to the cat. "It is my weapon." checked to make sure all the bullets were in the chamber.

She then pulled out the box of bullets that went with the .38 revolver. The box was old and the labeling had long since faded. She counted the rounds, there were a few missing from the box.

The final item in the bag was a scrap book. Elisha pulled out the book and placed it in her lap. She opened to the first page. It was the picture of Tobias from when he was young.

A turn of the pages showed a newspaper article. It was an article about a devastating fire at a boarding school. It was the same school that Elisha had attended when she was younger.

The following pages were articles talked about investigations into the school.

Several words in the article were highlighted in red ink. Those included, abandoned, neglect, and abuse.

Another turn of the pages were articles from the pages talking about local charities in Mississippi. The name Annabelle Meyers was highlighted in red.

Further in the book were stories from a Georgia newspaper about murders that occurred there. The articles were from the local papers there. It was of the Tobias Hankel's murder.

Elisha turned the book to the back. The last few pages were dedicated to one subject. The pages contained photos and articles on the BAU team.

 _They stopped the work of the righteous._

"I'll find them for you, Tobias." Elisha said towards the shadow. "They were responsible. They will pay, they will for what they did."

She turned to the final page. Sitting alone was a picture of Dr. Spencer Reid, Ph.D.

"They will pay for what they did." Elisha said running her hand over the picture.

Elisha placed the items in the nap sack and threw it over her shoulder. She then made sure the food was there in the bowl for Jezzy and then preceded to sneak out of the building. She slowly started going towards the administrative building.

She jumped for a moment when she saw a black SUV pull up to the administrative building.

"That's a government vehicle." One of the fellow students said to another.

Elisha squinted her eyes then focused on the vehicle. She followed with the other students that were walking towards the SUV.

There was a group of students standing around the sidewalk watching the vehicle pull up.

"Feds." One of the fellow college students said. "I overheard it in the Dean's office. Some guys from the FBI are here investigating something."

"Probably trying to figure out what happened at the Frat house." Another guy said.

"Government overreach. They really need to stay out of our lives." Another guy in the group said.

Elisha went closer. She saw Agent Morgan stepping out of the vehicle.

"Agent Morgan." Elisha whispered.

She then saw a female Agent step out along with another.

"Dr. Reid." Elisha said to herself. She touched the cross necklace on her neck. "The lord presents me with my enemies."

CM************************************************************

Hotch, Rossi, and J.J. stood in the alley behind an abandoned building. The FOR SALE sign had clearly been placed there over a year ago.

"This is an interesting place for a dump site. Not exactly a public area." Rossi said looking around in the area. It was clearly a run down part of town.

"Not much of a place for a message." J.J. observed. "Who ever this was they were thrown away like trash."

"Our Un-Sub invades homes, what makes this victim special?" Rossi asked looking at the body.

The victim was male. He had been dropped outside of a dumpster. The head had been dropped beside the body. There were distinct cuts on his arm.

"That does look they were spelling out Leviticus." Hotch said. "It was done postmortem. We don't have an ID yet?"

"No wallet," one the crime scene investigators said. "Cause of death though was a bullet in the gut." He said showing Hotch where the victim had been shot. "With the amount of blood here, I would say they were shot here."

"Beheading takes work." Rossi added. "They probably had something to help them. In this neighborhood I don't think anyone would notice."

"I'm guessing a saw because of these edges." The investigator said pointing towards the neck. He stood up and then handed an evidence bag to Hotch. "I found this right before you got here. It was folded up in his back pocket."

Hotch took the small bag and looked at the paper inside. It was weather worn, but he could still read the pages from the book of Leviticus.

"Maybe this was the mentor." J.J. said. "The student was ready so they killed the master."

"Did you run prints yet?" Hotch asked.

"I got the prints, however there weren't any hits. We don't know who this guy was or what he did to piss this guy off." The investigator said.

"This is M.O. is in left field even if it is the mentor," Rossi said. "We need to get with the rest of team."

"This case still centers at the college." Hotch said. "We need to head there."

Author's Note*********************************************************************

dianakotori - Elisha is the Un-Sub. She's not following the traditional female Un-Sub characteristics, which are poisoning and cleaning up during the crime scene. Her first direct murder was in Chapter 12, House Party.


	19. Elisha Andrews

Chapter 19 Elisha Andrews

Morgan, Reid and Blake walked up into the administrative building of the college. They knew that there were several students staring at them. Word probably spread about there expected arrival.

The agents made there way first into the administrative office. Morgan asked to speak to the security head. Blake asked about the computer lab where the videos had been uploaded.

The assistant at the desk pointed Blake towards the computer lab. Morgan and Reid were given directions to the third floor.

Blake headed towards the computer lab. While she was not great with technology she was better versed than Reid.

Morgan and Reid road the elevator up to third floor in silence. When the doors opened they walked down the hall to the door that was marked campus security. Morgan knocked when they reached the door.

The door was answered by a burly man in a brown security guard uniform. The name on the badge was Benson. Reid didn't say anything about the white powder from a doughnut on the front of his uniform. Nothing like matching a stereotype.

"So you are the Federal Agents." Benson said after Morgan flashed his badge. "Come on it. There's coffee there if you are interested." The words were friendly, the tone though was far from it. Benson sat back down at his desk.

Morgan took a seat in the only chair to stare down Benson. Reid took the coffee offer and filled a styrofoam cup that was next to the pot. A quick taste proved that it been there most of the morning.

"You think we have some serial killer roaming around my campus." Benson said. "Can you tell me what he looks like?"

"We don't have a picture." Morgan said. "We do have a profile."

"A profile." Benson said. "O' you mean that pseudoscience you can accomplish by pretending that you sound smart."

"A profile is an analysis of behavior." Morgan explained. "We can use it to track down suspects."

"Has there been a murder committed here at this college?" Benson asked directly.

"No, the Un-Sub, the person we are looking for, is using computers from your labs to upload videos of murders."

"That sounds more like something for some those weird nerds in the basement." Benson said. "There hasn't been any illegal activity. For all you know it just could have been some kid loading a video he thought was cool. Now unless you have a sketch or something there isn't much I can help you with."

Morgan stood. It was clear that they weren't going to get any help from security on campus. "We'll let you know if we have anything else."

Benson stood but didn't say anything or offer his hand to Morgan.

They walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"Maybe Blake has had better luck." Reid said to Morgan when they got in the elevator.

"Hopefully, he's determined that there is nothing wrong with security here." Morgan replied while they rode the elevator back down. He pulled out his phone and dialed Hotch.

"Hotch," Morgan said when the phone was answered. "Listen, we are not going to get any help from the campus security. They figure if it was outside of their jurisdiction they don't need to worry about it."

Morgan continued talking with Hotch until they reached the first floor. He hung up when the elevator doors opened.

"Dr. Reid," Elisha said excitedly when Reid stepped out of the elevator.

Reid turned to the girl that was smiling at him.

"I thought that was you. I referenced an article you wrote about the adverse effects on bullying. It was insightful."

"Yeah, you studying psychology?" Reid asked the young woman. She was clearly an older student.

"I minored actually, I'm planning on mastering in criminal justice." Elisha said with a flirtatious smile.

Morgan stood back and smiled slightly. The girl was clearly interested in Reid and why shouldn't he talk with a pretty girl, even it she was slightly goth.

His phone rang right then it was Garcia. "Hey, Baby-Girl."

"What's your name?" Reid said to the young woman.

"Elisha Andrews." The girl answered.

"There was a rumor that your team was in. One of my friends works in the administrative office. I known criminal science isn't exactly a warm welcome around here. I only get by because they think I'm interested in joining some Free-the-Innocent organization."

Elisha then spied the coffee that was in Reid's hand. "Please tell me that you did not get that from upstairs."

"I did." Reid said. The coffee did taste awful.

"Listen, I'm a T.A. I know where they hide the good stuff. I'll show you and maybe pick your brain a little bit."

"Alright," Reid said following Elisha.

Morgan watched while Reid went off with Elisha. He would catch him in a moment.

"Elisha, that is an interesting name." Reid said walking with Elisha

"It's not used too much. Most people say Lisa initially. My sister got it worse. Her name was Jael."

"You had religious parents." Reid ventured a guess.

"Not like you think." Elisha answered. "They believed in strength and that's what they wanted us girls to have."

The two turned a corner to an empty hallway.

"You know religious studies well?" Elisha asked.

"Yes I do." Reid answered.

They continued down the empty hall.

Reid saw a sign ahead that said lounge. He was sure that was where Elisha was leading him.

"You know one of the things that they don't teach much from the bible is about the strength of women. They talk about Mary and Sarah, that's really it."

"Sounds like this is something that has been on your mind." Reid replied.

"Yes, when they teach about bible women its about mothers or the evil women like Salome." Elisha said.

"The femme fatales" Reid provided.

"Yes, the women who actually took action are put to the side, like Deborah or even Jael."

"It is true that they are considered minor characters." Reid continued. "They did take actions that were historical. Because of cultural values they have been moved to the wayside. It is believed they used their womanly wills to entice."

"I've always gone along with that idea. In the case of Jael, she tricked the king to come to her tent to kill him. She tricked him with the promise of wine."

Reid immediately read into the change in tone. He didn't have time to react though. He saw Elisha had already discreetly drawn a gun.

"Or the promise of coffee." Elisha added. "You will walk in front of me. Sudden movements and I will shoot. You won't be the first one I have used this gun on. I don't want to kill you."

Reid knew by the tone all the statements were true. Morgan had scene Elisha. He would remember what she looked like. Surely he heard her say her say her name.

Slowly Reid turned his back towards Elisha and started walking in the way that she directed with the .38 pointed squarely at his back.

The two passed a garbage can.

"Your gun and your cell phone in there." Elisha said has they passed it. "Keep walking."

Reid dropped the items into the trash. At least no one could see inside.

Why couldn't he have a normal fan?


	20. The Fire at the School

Chapter 20 The Fire at the School

"Hey, Baby-Girl?" Morgan asked.

"I've got you and Hotch, Rossi, and J.J. on the line right now." Garcia started. "Sir, I know you told me that I needed to look into the other murders in the area. I did that. There are no police reports that state the name of Tobias or have a reference to a Bible passage. If you want to talk unsolved random murders there are a few with various weapons."

"So this Un-Sub has managed to stay below the radar." Hotch said. "When there confidence was built they started becoming more elaborate with their crimes."

"So you know me I had to keep working." Garcia continued.

"What did you find?" Morgan asked.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to find Augusta, I think I did, sort of."

"Where is she?" Hotch asked. He too was interested in the location of the girl.

"She was in the foster care system. That is my best guess." Garcia answered. "I figured out about the time that Augusta was pulled from school. About a month after that Annabelle made a large deposit in an account. From there she made monthly deposits to the same account for a couple of years."

"What was the account for?" Morgan asked.

"A dummy corporation, it was set up by a couple by the name of Arthur and Matilda Grace. They had a boarding school for girls called The Grace school."

Hotch and Morgan both picked up on the vile tone that Garcia had used in the name of the school.

"What was going on at this school?" Hotch asked.

"They took in what they called defiant girls." Garcia began. "They took in girls who's parents thought they were gay or were acting out. These girls were preteens and teenagers of course they were acting out."

The profilers were already starting to put a picture together of this story.

Garcia was clearly riled has she continued her description of The Grace School. "According to the police report, when the girls arrived at the school they had almost all of their personnel belongings taken from them. They were given bland uniforms when they arrived. They had this really crazy thing they had called the rebirth process."

"Rebirth process?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, upon arrival all the girls were given a new names. They couldn't choose the names. They were assigned immediately after arrival. All of the names for the rebirth process were from the Bible. They weren't allowed to use their given names at the school."

"Garcia, you said police report. Was there a raid on this place?" Hotch asked. He was not familiar with a case by that name.

"Something like that." Garcia answered. "There was a fire at the school. That was how the police got involved. The Fire Marshall investigating the damage determined it caused by arson. From what I can tell when the police started interviewing the girls at the school they realized something was wrong. The police report stated that they believed it was one of the older girls that was responsible for the fire. No one was charged or even potential suspects made."

"What happened to the girls from the school?" Morgan asked.

"Foster care." Garcia answered. "Several of the girls wouldn't give their real names to the police or social services. They gave the name the school gave them, they didn't even give or know their family names. The girls that could be returned to their families were. The rest of the girls, including the ones who couldn't give their names were sent to foster care."

"I take it the police found more on their investigation." Morgan said. He was a little surprised he hadn't heard about this particular case.

"Neither Arthur or Matilda Grace had any type of teaching credentials. Matilda Grace supposedly had a masters in theology. I would have looked into that if we were working this case. From what I can tell they started the school from money they had horded. I guessing they put on quite a show for the parents."

"Parents probably sent their kids there hoping the school would instill discipline to the kids." Hotch stated. "Those methods have been effective in the past. Those boarding schools had staff that were trained in dealing with kids though."

"I am guessing the education standards weren't that great." Morgan added.

"Based upon the reports the only that was really being taught there was the Bible. When the firefighters showed up, several of the girls were shouting about hell and fire. They had those girls cleaning, working in the gardens, cooking in the kitchens. Seriously, they were working them to the bone. Then there is what happened to Arthur Grace the day of the fire."

"He didn't survive the fire?" Hotch asked.

"He didn't even seen it." Garcia answered. "He was found during the aftermath. Someone had hammered a stake through this head. The investigation concluded that it happened the day of the fire. His body was burned, however the medical examiner said that there wasn't any smoke in his lungs."

"Is it safe to say that the school records were lost in the fire." Morgan asked.

"You are an excellent profiler my chocolate sculpture. That was one of the rooms that was considered to be the start of the fire. The other room was the school's library." Garcia said. "All records were lost, that was why they couldn't find all of the parents."

"What about the woman, Mrs. Grace?" Hotch asked.

"She was arrested." Garcia answered. "That dummy corporation I told you about, it was also for a prostitution ring. Guess what happened to the girls that failed the program at the school. She refused to give information to help out during the investigation. Died in prison about a year later."

CM********************************************************

Hotch, Rossi and J.J. listened to the story of the fire while they drove towards the college.

J.J. was shaking her head in disbelief.

Her phone started ringing. "Agent Jareau." J.J. said. She talked on the phone for a moment then hung up. "They got the forensics back from our John Doe. It was the same .38 that was used on the Bakers. Our John Doe has also been identified. His name is Carl Sharlop. According to Officer Mitchum he has a mile long rap sheet. Mostly for theft."

"So our Carl Sharlop is either the teacher or somebody that had committed a sin in the eyes of our Un-Sub." Rossi said.

CM**********************************************************

Morgan looked up expecting Reid to be back. Getting a cup of coffee shouldn't take that long, even if Reid and the girl were flirting. "Hey Baby girl, I have to call you back."

Morgan then walked over and looked down the hall. He had expected to see the two chatting. The hallway though was empty.

Morgan dialed Reid to see where he was. After three rings it went to right to his voice mail.

Trying not to worry, Morgan called Blake.

Blake answered the phone on the first ring. "Did you get anything from the security office?" Blake asked has soon has Morgan answered.

"No, they won't be helpful." Morgan answered. "What about you?"

"They wipe the computers every other day." Blake answered. "They also don't have cameras pointed at the computers. We can see who was there, not what they were doing though."

Morgan started walking down the hall. "Is Reid there with you?"

"No," Blake answered.

"He went with a girl to get coffee." Morgan said. "I'll call him again."

Morgan dialed again and listened while he walked down the hall. He stopped when he heard the familiar ring of Reid's phone. "Not good." Morgan said has he approached the garbage can. He moved the lid and saw Reid's phone and gun inside.

He immediately called Hotch. "Hotch, Reid's gone. He left with a girl for a moment. I've got his phone and gun. They are on foot."

Authors Notes *********************************************************

Dianakotori-

I took liberty with that. To me it is funny to listen talk about anything with technology. I really liked the look on his face when Garcia was handing out the tablets.

Tannerose5-

Elisha is the only Un-Sub in this story.

I got the idea of the cat from a comment Reid made in an episode. He said some serial killer had told police that the neighbors dog told him to do it.

There was also this woman in my neighborhood when I was younger. She used to get after me over the fact that I had a cat. She told me that they were evil and weren't pets. I got Mrs. Grace's reaction to the cats from her.

The idea for the school actually came from a local urban legend. Supposedly there was a school that some misbehaving kids were sent. There was a raid on the school.

About Elisha, she grew up with Annabelle putting her on display. When she wasn't able to be in the pageants anymore she was rejected. Elisha found that picture of Tobias and obsessed over it. When she recognized him in that video it was a stressor that set her off.

One thing Reid does have is the ability to talk calmly with Un-Subs.


	21. Lock-Down

Chapter 21 Lock-Down

"Hotch, Reid's gone. He left with a girl for a moment. I've got his phone and gun. They are on foot."

Hotch didn't say a word after Morgan had hung up. He immediately put on the lights on and put his foot on the gas.

The phone had been on speaker. Rossi and J.J. had heard. _Reid's gone_.

J.J. had put her face in her hands. She shook her head slowly. "We are not doing this again."

"This might not be our Un-Sub." Rossi said. "Morgan said a girl. We profiled a male Un-Sub."

"He doesn't have his gun and we can't track him if he doesn't have his phone." J.J. reasoned. "What if the girl is our Un-Sub?"

"Female Un-Subs act out of vengeance or maternal instinct." Rossi stated. "There is nothing in these crimes that follow a female Un-Sub's patterns."

"What if Augusta is our Un-Sub?" J.J. said. "That would explain the attack on Annabelle. Maybe she found out about the connection with the Bakers and took it out on them as well?"

Rossi and Hotch were looking at each other. That would still match with the profile.

"Call Garcia back." Hotch said to Rossi. "Tell her to track down every single girl from that school that went into foster care. We need to know if any of them are going to the college."

Rossi did not look forward to telling Garcia that Reid was missing. He picked up his phone and dialed.

CM******************************************************************

Morgan quickly ran to the end of the hall. There was a doorway to the outside. He stepped outside and looked in all directions for Reid and the girl. He saw several students, but he didn't see the two. He slammed his hand against the wall in frustration then went back inside.

Heading back to the foyer, Morgan called Blake. "Blake, something happened to Reid. I'm heading back up to the security office. Meet me there."

Morgan ran up the stairs rather than bothering with the elevator. When he reached the door of the security office he didn't even bother knocking. He barged in. "I need your security footage for the hallway on the first floor."

"What are you talking about?" Benson asked angrily.

"I saw the camera up there, man." Morgan said. "I need to see the footage from the hallway to the right of the elevator."

"That camera doesn't work." Benson answered. "That hasn't worked in years."

"My teammate is missing." Morgan calmly stated to Benson. "That was the hallway he went down."

"That scrawny kid?" Benson asked.

"He walked off with a girl. I found his gun and phone in the garbage."

"Figures, that kid didn't look like much, especially for a Federal Agent." Benson said.

Morgan was resisting the urge to punch out Benson. He was not getting into this with him right now looking like the stereotypical overweight rent-a-cop.

"Is there any security monitoring available?"

"I can put the campus on lock-down." Benson offered. "Every student is going to know in about 5 minutes though."

"Do it." Morgan said. At least with the lock-down there would be some control on the campus.

Benson grabbed his radio. "This is Benson, code 10, code 10. This is not a drill."

Benson looked at Morgan. "Hopefully that is good for you. I need to coordinate with my security guys." He picked up an extra radio and handed it Morgan. "If you need to call us."

Morgan turned and headed out. He saw Blake walking very quickly towards him.

"What happened?" She asked.

Morgan looked at Blake.

"We came out of the elevator and this girl approached Reid. I thought she was flirting with him, talking about some article he wrote."

Blake nodded.

"She told him that she knew where he could get some coffee. Reid left with her. She didn't seem like a threat. I found his gun and phone in the trash in the hallway."

"Did she give you a name?" Blake asked.

"Lisa." Morgan said. "I think, I was talking with Garcia."

"What about security?"

"They won't be much help. They just put the school on lock-down. They will have to do a search of all the buildings. I've called Hotch they are on their way."

"Do you think she could have been Un-Sub or maybe she is working with the Un-Sub?" Blake asked.

"No," Morgan answered. "She seemed calm, nice."

Blake shook her head. "I wouldn't think that this Un-Sub would have a partner. Did Garcia have any additional information?"

"No," Morgan said. "She's still trying to figure out what happened to Augusta. She ended up going to a boarding school that burned down. Several of the girls were sent into foster care over the practices in the school."

Morgan and Blake headed downstairs to meet with the security guards. They would have to help in arranging with the search. Morgan was sure this was something that this particular security team had not trained for.

In the lobby five security guards were gathered around Benson. Benson was quickly giving the five directions to start looking through the buildings of the campus.

CM******************

Authors Notes

Tannerose5 - Hopefully you enjoyed this. Coming up Reid talks with Elisha

m-j98 - Hope you enjoy this next part.

darklightningstorm - Things are going to get worse soon.

rainbow-brite13 - Thank you, I had originally scrapped this story. I've rewritten it from memory. I didn't know if it would take or not.


	22. Elisha and Reid

Chapter 22 Elisha and Reid

Elisha had walked calmly with Reid across the campus grounds. There were several students in the area who ignored the two.

Reid did not do anything to attract attention to himself, thereby putting the students at risk. He knew that he could talk with Elisha and figure out why she was doing this. That was his best course of action.

Rely on the profile. He remembered what Gideon had told him.

The two made there way away from the main buildings. Over a hill was another building. It looked abandoned based upon the outside.

Elisha guided him towards the door.

"Give it a little pull." Elisha said to the Reid when they reached the building. "It sticks."

Reid pulled on the door until it opened. The door was heavy and need a little work to open.

"Inside." Elisha said.

The building was obviously some kind of nest for the Un-Sub. At least it was in walking distance and on the campus. The team would find him.

Reid walked into the building slowly. When he lowered his head to pass by a fallen beam, Elisha took the opportunity. She quickly pistol-whipped Reid across the head.

Reid stumbled forward from the surprise. He clenched his head where Elisha had struck him.

Elisha didn't waste anytime. She jumped onto Reid crashing him to the ground. Quickly as she could she grabbed Reid's handcuffs and cuffed his wrists behind his back.

Reid couldn't believe it. The Un-Sub had him with his own cuffs. He could still work out of them. He would do it when she was distracted.

"Come with me." Elisha said helping Reid up and guiding him up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

It was the same room that Elisha was in earlier.

Right when they entered Reid heard an angry hiss.

"I've got him, he won't hurt us." Elisha said to the cat. "That's Jezzy. She doesn't like you."

Reid looked at the cat that was staring at him. It let out a very defensive growl.

Elisha guided Reid to the mattress and dropped him on it.

 _He's a sinner._ Elisha stared at the cat.

"No, I want to talk to him." Elisha said to the cat. "He's one of them. I have to talk to him. I can handle him, I won't let him hurt us." She showed the gun to the cat as though it understood her.

She's hearing things from the cat. Reid thought. Great! She was probably partially delusional. She may have had some sort of paranoia. She clearly had been raised with a strong religious influence. For a moment he wondered about the name Jael. Was it made up or did she have a sister.

Elisha's attention was on the cat.

Reid tried to wriggle himself loose from the cuffs. He stopped when the cat hissed at him.

Elisha looked right at Reid. "Jezzy has been with me since I was child. I have to listen to her when she tells me things."

Reid looked at the cat. The cat didn't appear old to him. It did however provide him an advantage, it was an opening.

"Jezzy must be very loyal to you." Reid started. "Is that name short for something." Reid had already expected. But he would get the confirmation.

"Jezebel." Elisha answered.

Of course. Reid thought.

"My teacher Mrs. Grace, she swore to me that cats were evil. She scared Jezzy away the first time we met." Elisha picked up the cat and cradled it. "That's when I named her. I thought the name was fitting from what Mrs. Grace said."

"What grade were you in?" Reid asked keeping the conversation going.

"Seventh, officially," Elisha answered. "I went to a specialized school."

"It was a religious school." Reid figured. "Your parents sent you there to improve your education. It was a boarding school, wasn't it?"

"Yes, my mom did." Elisha said. There was a harshness in her voice when she said the word mom.

Mom, no mention of father. Reid thought. He considered her tone.

"Where is your dad? What did he do?" Reid asked.

"My mother didn't know who he was. There was no way to find out." Elisha answered looking away.

Mother didn't know. Reid thought. There was clearly an emotional disconnect between Elisha and her mom. That was evident in the tone.

Reid took a stab in the dark. "Augusta."

Elisha looked up right then. She stared momentarily in Reid's eyes. "No one has called me that in years. That was the name Annabelle gave me when she adopted me. I hate that name."

"Annabelle wasn't nice to you." Reid said calmly.

"She was horrible. She dressed me in those dresses. Vanity is a sin." Elisha spat the last part.

Reid determined that Annabelle was a poor subject with Elisha.

"She sent you to school and you met with Jezzy." Reid tried to talk calmly.

"Yes, she did." Elisha said. "Annabelle was mad that I went into her room while she was gone one day. I don't know if she knew I found the picture or not."

Elisha placed Jezzy on the ground and then reached into her bag. The gun was still in her hand and Reid knew that she would shoot him if provoked. Elisha pulled out her photo album. She opened it to the first page and showed Reid.

Reid looked at the picture of a young Tobias Hankel.

"I didn't know who this was. But Annabelle had his picture hidden. I knew his name was Tobias because it was written on the back." Elisha looked at the picture. "I kept it on me even when I went to the school. I wanted to know. I wanted to know why Annabelle had a picture of this boy."

Elisha turned the pages to the story of the fire. Reid saw a glimpse of the story.

"When I arrived at the school they renamed me Elisha. I met my sister Jael there." Elisha said. "I met Jezzy in the garden. I realized that she was talking to me. I thought that maybe Mrs. Grace was right. Jezzy was talking to me because she was the devil. So I put some poison in the scraps I fed her."

Reid looked at the cat. Somehow Elisha or Augusta believed that the cat was reincarnated and came back to her.

"She came back." Reid said encouragingly.

"It was years later. After I killed Jezzy the voices stopped. That's why I knew they came from the cat." Elisha looked at the album again. "The fire really was Jael's idea."

Reid remained calm and let Elisha talk. This would stall her and at the very least be a confession to him.

"Mr. Grace." Elisha began. "None of us liked him. He was in charge of punishments when we defied the rules. He took Jael to The Hut one day. I was never there, only threatened."

Reid began to wonder about the possible truths in the story. There wasn't anything familiar to him in describing the school. When he got out of this he was going to look up this case.

"That's when Jael got the idea. She started the fire in the kitchen. I started the fire in the library. I broke into Mrs. Grace's office the night before. I took my file. That's where I found this." Elisha held the gun for Reid to see.

"I know now that God meant for me to find it. This is for his justice. When I am to remove a sinner, he presents me with a weapon. That is what Jezzy is for me. She lets me know who the sinners are."

Reid could not believe what he was hearing. How did this girl stay below the radar for so long?

"When did you met Jezzy again?" Reid asked.

"When I was in foster care." Elisha answered. "I never stopped wondering about Tobias. I wanted to find him and I did. There were several of the kids from my school at this party, I wasn't invited, but I went anyway. I didn't want to be with my foster family."

Reid remained quiet letting Elisha talk.

"They were watching this video. I knew it was Tobias when I saw it." Elisha looked up Reid. "They were sinners. Tobias was killing sinners. I ran out of there because I didn't understand at the time and that's when I saw Jezzy again. I knew I was supposed to find him and help him in his work. I just didn't know how. He was my brother."

Reid figured it out. She saw Tobias in one of the videos and reacted to it.

Author's Notes******************************************

Darklightningstorm - I hope you enjoyed the conversation between Elisha and Reid.

tannerose5 - Thank you for the review. Now for the team to find out Augusta is Elisha and where she is hiding.

M-j98 - I hope this satisified your Reid interaction. I am always so mean to him in my stories.


	23. Blake Learns the Truth

Chapter 23 Blake Learns the Truth

Blake and Morgan were working with Benson on figuring out the best way for the minimal guards to go through the campus.

Morgan was giving the guards orders, reminding them that the Un-Sub should be considered armed and dangerous. He did not believe the lack of security of this college.

After going through their plan the guards left. Morgan was about to leave when his phone beeped. It was a message from Rossi. They would be there in five minutes. The message also said that they believed Augusta was the Un-Sub.

"Rossi thinks that Augusta is the Un-Sub." Morgan said to Blake.

"Augusta?" Blake said not believing it. She was wondering about how the rest of the team made the connection.

Blake and Morgan stepped outside and waited for the rest of the team.

While they waited Morgan told Blake what Garcia had told the rest of the team about Augusta. He told her about the school that Annabelle had sent Augusta to and the fire that destroyed the school. Morgan also said that several of the girls had been sent to foster care.

"They renamed the girls after going to the school. They used names from the Bible." Morgan said. "They took away their identity."

Blake looked at Morgan. "The girl that Reid left with you said her name was Lisa, something like that."

"Yeah, I think." Morgan said.

Blake thought for a moment. She then looked at Morgan. "Morgan, Elisha."

"That's it." Morgan said grabbing his phone and calling Garcia. "Garcia. Augusta is probably using the name Elisha."

"Yeah, I am tracking an Elisha Andrews." Garcia said. "I'm sending you a picture now."

Morgan looked at his phone. "That's her! I need you to track Elisha Andrews. She's our Un-Sub."

The two waited anxiously to tell the team that they knew who the Un-Sub was.

Morgan seemed to be on edge.

They stood there waiting for the SUV. Neither one spoke for a moment. Blake was getting tired of this, she wanted answers. Based upon the reactions of the team it was clear there was more than what was in the report that Garcia had given her. The team knew and she needed to know now.

The reactions by the entire team was crazy. Blake looked at Morgan. "I'm tired of this team being on eggshells around this case. I want the truth. What happened in Georgia?"

Morgan looked at Blake.

"He's my friend, I no longer need to be the 'fresh eyes' on this case." Blake stated.

Morgan sighed and then spoke. "You know that Tobias Hankel took Reid."

"Yes, I know that they streamed a video to the team." Blake prompted.

"Hankel tortured Reid for two days. He drugged him. He beat him, he almost died. Tobias preformed CPR on him. He brought him back. It was a miracle that it even worked."

Blake stood there in silence. _Drugged him._ J.J. had said Diludid

Morgan continued in detail everything that the team saw. He told Blake everything that Reid had talked to him afterwards about the ordeal.

Blake stood there in silence.

"It took him a long time for Reid to get over what happened to him. I don't think that he really has." Morgan said. "He considers Tobias to be the victim. It was the alternate personality of his father that actually hurt him. Has Reid ever told you about Adam Jackson?"

Blake nodded. He had talked with her a few times about the case.

"Reid felt responsible for not realizing what was wrong with him sooner. He felt that way because he saw the changes in personalities with Hankel."

"In a way Augusta and Tobias are siblings because of Annabelle." Blake said. "If she knows about the case, she might figure out that Reid killed Tobias. In that case Augusta would want to take revenge."

The SUV with the rest of the team pulled up right then.

The three jumped out and went to Morgan.

"What happened?" Hotch said.

"We know who are Un-Sub is." Morgan said. "It is Augusta, she's going by the name Elisha Andrews now. I have Garcia trying to track her now."

"How did it happen?" Rossi asked.

The team started walking quickly to the campus lobby.

"This girl came up to Reid, she was flirty with him." Morgan said. "She offered him coffee. She claimed that she was a TA. He walked of with her. Reid was calm he didn't see a threat from here. Garcia said she was tracking an Elisha Andrews."

"We were having Garcia search through the kids from the school that were sent into foster care." Rossi explained.

"These guards are not trained." Morgan said before they reached the lobby. "They are doing a sweep of the school right now. They are not going to find Elisha, or what ever her name is."

The team stepped into the lobby.

Garcia called Morgan then.

"You're on speaker with all of us."

"I tracked down Elisha Andrews." Garcia quickly spoke. "She went into foster care. Social services let her pick a last name. She choose Andrews for some reason. Elisha Andrews went to college on a scholarship program for foster children. Her major is in religious studies. She is a TA. I sent her dorm room to your phones. She doesn't have a roommate. I would imagine that she is not on campus. She has a registered car in her name."

"Send us the vehicle information." Hotch ordered.

Morgan used the radio to tell Benson. He said that he would meet them in the room. The hall had already been cleared by the officers.

Benson reached the room the same time that the team did. The team entered the room with Benson.

The profilers knew what they expected to see when they opened the door.

Benson clearly didn't.

The room was filled with religious symbolism. It was black with several crosses and other effects.

"It looks like the woman's version of Charles Hankel." Morgan said looking around.

Profiling the room would be the fastest way that they could find Elisha and Reid.

J.J. went to the computer and logged on. The password was easy enough. Tobias. "She's got every video that Tobias posted on here. She has Annabelle's murder on here as well."

Rossi, Morgan and Hotch started looking around the rest of the room.

Blake picked up what looked like a diary on a shelf. She started flipping through it and reading the contents. "We have a problem."

"What problem?" Rossi asked. Reid was missing, taken by an Un-Sub. How could this get worse?

"The diary. Most of these passages are about Tobias." Blake explained.

"I thought you said that she considered him her brother." Morgan said.

"Its more than that." Blake said. "She's obsessed with him. Everything is about him."

"Tobias is the password on her computer." J.J. added.

"She's in love with him." Blake said. "Not brother and sister."

Author's Notes******************************************

m-j98 - The team will need to start looking right now.

Darklightningstorm - This chapter is more on Elisha. The next will be more on Reid and Elisha.


	24. Baptism

Chapter 24 Baptism

Elisha was staring at Reid. Her expression was quizzical. The gun was still pointed in his direction.

Reid looked at the book that Elisha had. She had randomly turned some of the pages while they had talked. There were several articles and what looked like musings. Elisha turned the book towards the back. For a moment Reid thought he saw a picture of Hotch and Rossi.

Elisha flipped the pages back to the front to the book. She looked at the picture of Tobias. "I would do anything for him." Elisha said then looked up at Reid. "I was scared the first time I saw him, but I supposed that nervousness was to be expected."

The light coming in through the windows had changed. Some clouds had passed overhead. Along the wall there was an old filing cabinet. When the clouds passed there was a shadow in the corner.

"Tobias." Elisha said to the shadow.

Reid looked at Elisha and then to the shadow. She saw Tobias there.

"I have him." Elisha said to the shadow. "I have Dr. Reid. I wanted to talk with him."

Elisha turned slightly and stared at the shadow. She started shaking her head slightly whispering.

Reid couldn't hear what Elisha was saying to 'Tobias' now.

She was distracted though. Right now would be his best chance. Reid immediately went to work on twisting himself through his cuffs. If he could get his hands in front of him he could get free.

"They said that it was the smaller FBI Agent that was taken." Elisha said to the shadow. "I should have know."

Jezzy made a slight growling sound towards Reid.

This brought Elisha's attention back at Reid.

Elisha looked at Reid almost shocked.

Reid did not like that look.

"It was you that Tobias took. You killed my brother." Elisha said accusingly. "I thought it might have been that Agent Jareau or Agent Prentiss, it was you."

Has fast as light, Elisha dropped the gun and pounced on Reid. Her fists were flying. Elisha's anger was fueling her with adrenalin. "You will pay!"

Reid curled in on himself out of instinct.

Elisha maneuvered herself so that she was sitting on Reid's legs.

Reid froze when he realized that Elisha was taking off his belt and undoing his pants.

He tried to wiggle himself away from her. She had a grip on his pants. This caused his pants to come off and pool at his ankles.

Reid didn't know what she had planned. He continued to try to move away.

"You killed by brother!" Elisha shouted.

That's when Reid realized what Elisha's plan was.

He yelped when his own belt made contact with back.

Elisha continued to swing the belt high and bringing it down Reid.

Reid cried out with each strike of the belt. There would be welts on his back, his legs and his arms. He would not be able to sit comfortably for a while after this.

After several minutes Elisha stopped. She was huffing from the excretion of the beating. She threw down the belt. "I should kill you."

Reid turned to his side. His face was squinted in pain. "I didn't want to." Reid said trying to keep his voice steady. "I wanted to help him, I tried."

Elisha went back to the chair and picked up the gun. She ignored what Reid had said to her. Very calmly she removed all of the bullets from the gun's chamber.

From his spot on the floor Reid watched Elisha with the gun. He knew what she had in mind.

Still acting calm Elisha took one of the bullets in her fingers. Elisha then walked over to Reid and lowered herself in a dominating fashion over Reid. She held the single bullet in front of Reid's face.

"Lets see if this is how you were meant to pay for your crimes." Elisha said. She stood up still holding her dominance over Reid.

"Please don't." Reid said. "Tobias, he saved my life. I wanted to save his too."

Elisha kept her breathing steady has she placed the bullet in one of the chambers of the revolver. She spun the dial and then pointed the barrel squarely at Reid's head.

"Please don't do this." Reid pleaded has he stared at the barrel of the gun. "We can walk away together. I can tell you everything you ever wanted to know about Tobias."

"This would be justice." Elisha said pulling the trigger.

Reid felt slightly relived when he heard a click.

Elisha stepped back. "I don't understand I thought that was what. . ." She continued shaking her head. "Tobias, tell me, I'll do what you want."

The cat sneaked back around from the upturned chair it had hid behind during the beating. It stared at Reid and then looked at Elisha.

"I understand," Elisha said. "I should have seen."

Without warning Elisha moved back to Reid. She swung her leg behind her and brought if forward quickly. It had landed right between Reid's legs.

Reid cringed into an almost fetal position from the pain.

Elisha picked up Reid and half dragged him into another room.

On the floor in the room she lead him to was a large sink. It was a large industrial sink, like those generally used inside janitor closets. It had been placed to catch water that was dripping. The water inside was brown and disgusting looking.

Elisha pulled the struggling Reid towards the sink.

"You will pay for what you did to my brother." Elisha growled.

Elisha dropped Reid down to sit in front of the sink. She grabbed a handful of Reid's hair and shoved his head into the sink and held it for a moment. Elisha then pulled his head up and allowed Reid a moment to breath. "Consider this your own baptism before I killed you." With that she shoved Reid's head back under the water.


	25. About Elisha

Chapter 25 About Elisha

The team continued looking for clues has to where Elisha would have gone and taken Reid.

J.J., Morgan, and Hotch were filled with a sense of déjà vu. Here they were in a room that would creep out a normal person. They were looking through an Un-Sub's personnel effects to locate them. On top of all that it was Reid that was missing.

"What we need right now to solve this case is Reid." Morgan said to J.J.

J.J. nodded in acknowledgment of what he said to her. She continued looking through the computer. She located a file that was titled Federal. Inside she found the public files of the members of the team.

"This is how she knew Reid." J.J. said showing the articles in the file marked Reid. "She somehow found out we were there and she was tracking us. Everything about us that was made public is in here."

The seasoned profilers had not been surprised by that file.

J.J. continued looking in the computer. It appeared just like Tobias, she did not have an aversion to technology. There was also extreme religious propaganda stored on the system. It looked the same as when Garcia had logged into the Hankel's computer has Charles.

Blake looked at a planner that contained a map of the school campus. She opened it up expecting to see something. The school should have some sort of importance to this particular Un-Sub.

"This is weird." J.J. said all at once. "I found this file called Mom. I thought it might be about Annabelle, its not. There's an article in here from over twenty years ago."

"What is the article about?" Hotch asked.

"A student at this school that went missing after a party. She was a religious studies major. The investigation stated that there was a possibility that she was sexually assaulted just before she went missing."

"That story." Benson said from the doorway. "The police figured she had committed suicide. That girl was never found. I was told about it after I got this job."

"Augusta could believe that this girl was her mother." Morgan said. "Same town and everything."

"The time line would fit." J.J. said.

"She talks about her birth mother in the diary." Blake said. "She refers to her has Jochebed."

"Jossabed?" Benson asked.

"Mother of Moses." Hotch clarified.

"She obviously reveres her." Rossi said.

"Yes she does, and she believes that this girl who went missing is her biological mother." Blake thought out loud. "That's probably why she came to this college. When Augusta got away from Annabelle, she came to her own. Augusta probably didn't feel connected with that name, so she kept the name the school gave her, Elisha. Once in foster care she tried to find her roots and track down her biological mother. That search lead her to the article and this school."

"This girl probably never knew who she was. She launched onto anything that she could touch. Somehow she found out about Tobias, and that became her anchor." Rossi added.

"Do you know where the attack supposedly occurred?" Morgan asked.

"There is a building that used to belong to the school. The school sold it along with everything in it to a developer several years ago. They haven't done anything with it." Benson said.

"Have your guys searched that area?" Morgan asked.

"No, we don't have jurisdiction there." Benson said. "Its literally off the property."

"We have jurisdiction." Hotch said. "Show us how to get there."

"If he's there you will have changed my opinion on profiling." Benson said leading the agents out.

CM***************************************************

Elisha pulled Reid's head out of the water again. This was the third time that Elisha had allowed Reid to come up for air.

Reid gasped for air has his head was pulled from the water. He sputtered the dirty water out of his mouth. He breathed heavily returning air to his lungs.

She then unceremoniously dropped Reid onto the floor. "You deserve this." Elisha said with extreme anger in her voice. "Why won't you die!"

Reid, with his hands still tied behind his back coughed on the floor. He knew he had not been with Elisha this long. The team would find him soon. He only needed to not give up until then.

Elisha's breathing was heavy from the exertion. She knelled on the floor to catch her breath, still maintaining a dominance over Reid. She then looked around the room. A smile then crept to her face, she saw a thin extension cord that had been placed under a table. Quickly she got up from where she was on the floor and grabbed it.

Reid was unaware of what she was doing. It surprised him on the first strike.

Elisha brought the cord swiftly down on Reid back. She continued bringing the cord up and bringing it back down on Reid.

Reid yelped in pain with each strike.

"You will pay for what you did to my brother." Elisha said stopping for a moment. Her attention was then focused on the wall.

Reid looked up to see why Elisha had stopped.

"Yes, Tobias." Elisha said to the wall.

Reid tried to get up to get away from Elisha. He needed some distance.

"Drowning is not enough." Elisha growled at Reid. She then pounced on Reid again. This time though she fought to get Reid's shirt off. Elisha used Reid's struggling to remove the shirt. It now served to bind him in addition to the handcuffs.

Elisha sat on Reid's legs. She then started beating on Reid's back with the cord.

Reid cried out with each strike.

After five strikes, Elisha lifted Reid up. She grabbed the back of his head and ducked it back down into the water.

Author's Notes************************************************

Darklightningstorm - I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

m-j98 - Hopefully this chapter is good. I am considering another story I had scrapped I need to work on again.


	26. Finding Reid

Chapter 26 Finding Reid

Elisha held Reid's head under the water. She was screaming while she held his head. "And if anyone's name was not found written in the book of life, he was thrown into the lake of fire. So it will be at the end of the age; the angels will come forth and take out the wicked from among the righteous." She was unaware of anything else.

Outside of the building the team was preparing to enter. Because they had figured on Elisha having a gun they had donned their vests from the SUV.

Benson had remained in the rear. This was for his own protection.

Morgan and Hotch took the lead entering into the building. The team moved seamlessly through the corridor.

J.J. and Rossi had taken the rear.

J.J. stopped for a moment. She heard a noise down the hallway, behind them. She quickly signaled to the team that she heard a noise from that direction.

The team changed direction towards the noise that J.J. had heard. Has they drew closer they could hear what was clearly a female voice screaming in the room.

They reached the room that the screaming was coming from.

What meet Morgan and Hotch's eyes was Elisha. They could see her holding Reid's head in what looked to be a utility sink.

"Get off him!" Morgan shouted charging at Elisha.

From the angle it would have been impossible for either of them to get a shot without accidentally hitting Reid.

Hotch was right behind Morgan.

The two of them together tackled Elisha.

Elisha wasn't going down without a fight. Hotch and Morgan both had to put in a combined effort to effectively restrain her.

"No he killed my brother." Elisha shouted. "Tobias help me. Tobias, don't let them."

Rossi, Blake and J.J. had immediately went to Reid. Rossi took a hold of Reid and pulled him out of the water. He momentarily registered the marks on Reid's back.

"My god." J.J. said at the sight of his back.

Blake placed her hands on Reid's face. "He's not breathing."

"Keep him on his side." Rossi ordered. He pulled out his hand cuff key and quickly undid the cuffs. He then slid his shirt and sweater off of his arms. The three then carefully laid Reid on the ground.

Hotch and Morgan were carrying a still screaming Elisha out. "They stop the work of the righteous."

Blake immediately began CPR on Reid.

J.J. lowered herself to talk with Reid. "Come on Reid. Its over come back to us."

"He deserves it. JEZZY, TOBIAS." Elisha shouted before Morgan and Hotch got her out the door.

Blake continued with CPR on Reid.

J.J. talked to Reid. "We need you."

Rossi had pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. He then placed the shirt and sweater that Reid had been wearing over Reid. He did his best to preserve some dignity.

CM***********************************************************************

Reid had felt his body go cold. It was a side effect of the drowning. He had felt his lungs start to fill with water. His chest had hurt. Reid knew that drowning was a painful way to die. That was what was happening to him right now.

After a moment his entire body got warm. He didn't understand why. In front of him he saw a white light. He had seen it before. Reid felt himself moving towards it.

This time was different. He saw a figure in the light. When he reached the figure it turned out of the light where he could see.

"Maeve." Reid said reaching out to her. He placed his hands on her face.

"Yes," Maeve said.

"I love you." Reid said to her.

"I love you, too," Maeve said smiling at Reid. "This isn't your time though."

"I want to be with you," Reid countered.

"Why are you still arguing with me?" Maeve asked. "They still need you." She then indicated behind Reid.

"No," Reid said shaking his head.

Maeve placed her hands over Reid's. "Go back to them. I'll be here, waiting."

CM*********************************************************

Blake continued the CPR. She pulled off of Reid's mouth for a moment.

Reid sputtered a few times from where he was lying on the ground.

"Spence," J.J. said.

Reid looked around his eyes then focused on Blake. He lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Blake.

"Easy." J.J. said in her motherly fashion helping to keep Reid steady.

Reid held onto Blake. "I talked with her." Reid whispered to Blake. "Maeve."

"It's okay, Ethan." Blake whispered back to Reid.

J.J. covered her mouth. She looked at the damage to Reid's back. In the short time that Elisha had Reid, she caused this much damage.

Outside, Morgan and Hotch had managed to wrestle Elisha into the SUV.

"Check on Reid." Hotch said after Elisha was secure.

She had finally quieted down and was now trying to non verbally challenge Hotch in a staring contest.

Hotch saw the ambulance coming towards the building. He waved at them. He didn't know how far gone Reid was.

"Go to your man." Benson said. "I'll watch her."

Hotch directed the medics into the building where Reid was.

Morgan ran back into the building after Elisha was secured.

Relief hit his face when he reached the doorway. He saw Reid hugging Blake. Reid was alive.

Reid continued hugging Blake.

Author's Notes************************************************

dianakotori - welcome back. I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters

Darklightningstorm - I hope you enjoyed this as well


	27. At The Hospital

Chapter 27 At the Hospital

Morgan and J.J. sat in the room of the hospital.

Reid was laying partially on his side in the bed. It was the only position that was comfortable for him. The doctors had determined that most of the damage from the belt and the cord was superficial. They had found a position that was comfortable enough. He was asleep right now.

The doctor that had examined Reid determined that she wanted to leave Reid in the hospital overnight for observations.

Hotch, Rossi and Blake were conducting their interrogation on Elisha. They had more than enough evidence on her.

When the medics were hauling Reid to the ambulance he had told J.J. about Elisha's diary and the gun.

J.J. had gone back to the other room and managed to find the gun, the diary by Elisha's bag.

A quick cursory look at the diary had shown evidence for the murders Elisha committed.

Once the team had Reid in the ambulance, Morgan had called Garcia and let her know that they had found Reid and he was on his way to the hospital.

Garcia had warned them that she would be watching their phones. They were not to leave Reid alone until they had gotten him on the plane home.

"I think he's good." Morgan said in a low voice.

"I'll check on Hotch." J.J. whispered. She then stepped out.

Morgan continued sitting in the chair. He was looking at the case file Garcia sent him about the school that Elisha had attended. He read through the interviews that the police had conducted on the students.

It wasn't a wonder to Morgan about how strong Elisha had been. Genetically, she was far from petite. During her years at the school she had done physical labor at a nearly daily basis.

Garcia had also found the backgrounds of Elisha's foster parents. One of the parents had been a cop. That was probably where she learned how to fight.

It seemed like Elisha was set-up from the word go to become an Un-Sub.

Reid blinked awake. He looked at Morgan reading through the tablet. "Morgan." He said.

"Hey kid," Morgan said.

"Elisha." Reid asked.

"The team is interrogating her now. We found that diary you told us about. We found enough details in there."

"How did you know it was her?" Reid asked. "How do you know where to find me?"

"Garcia continued tracking Augusta. She wanted to know that Annabelle's daughter was okay."

"What happened to Augusta, why did she call herself Elisha?"

"Annabelle sent her to The Grace School. It was run by a couple that didn't have teaching credentials."

"A fire at the school." Reid finished.

Morgan provided Reid the full details of the case to Reid.

"Elisha said the fire was Jael's idea. Jael was another student at the school. She was probably the one that killed Mr. Grace."

Reid was getting drowsy.

"Get some sleep kid."

Reid went back to sleep.

Morgan texted Garcia to track down a student from the school with the name of Jael.

Garcia returned a message a short time later.

Jael, or Bethany Sparks, was arrested for setting her boyfriend on fire. He had passed out drunk on the couch in the apartment they shared. She had burned in him in retaliation for beating her.

CM************************************************

The next day the team was on the jet home.

Even though the Un-Sub had been brought in alive, this case felt like a loss to the team.

Reid didn't speak again about what he saw. He couldn't have a rational explanation of what he saw.

Hotch had worked with the local District Attorney. It was determined that Augusta Meyers aka Elisha Andrews would be sent to mental hospital. Her attorney quickly agreed to these terms.

Reid had even agreed that the hospital would be the best place. The doctor would be provided the entire case file to include that on Tobias Hankel.

Blake took a seat across of Reid.

"You never told me about Georgia."

"It's not something people usually talk about." Reid replied.

"Don't go into the abyss." Blake said. "Not this time."

"I know my way out this time." Reid returned.

The End


End file.
